Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo (Yaoi)
by Dani chan097
Summary: Rei y Len por fin están juntos, su amor hacia el otro es irrompible o al menos es lo que piensan, serán capaces de superarlo todo al enfrentarse con un Haine y un Kagamine en búsqueda de su amor? RenxLen o ReixLen? o quizas RintoxRei?
1. La confesion y sus consecuencias

Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo

Capítulo 1:. La confesión y sus consecuencias.

Era un día soleado en el instituto vocaloid para aspirantes a artistas de todas las ramas del arte y abrir sus puertas, este instituto es el más famoso y aclamado, sobre todo uno de los mejores y más caro de todo Japón, la brisa de octubre soplaba para dos chicos que se encontraban en la azotea de uno de los edificios del lugar, dos corazones desesperados estaban a punto de unirse, después de tanto tiempo intentando estar juntos ya que al parecer el universo siempre les ponían dificultades en su amor al final del camino lo lograron terminado así en este momento de confesión.

-Kagamine-kun? -estaba super nervioso su corazón latía por mil, sus manos estaban temblando, su cara ardía, el viento soplaba suavemente en ambos, no sabía que podría pasar esta vez si estarían juntos por fin, y si al final se retracta? Y si le dice que no? Ya después de todo aún sabiendo que ambos se aman Rei Kagene dudaba si lo lograría, si lograría estar con su amor, Len Kagamine.

-Di-dime.. Kagene-kun? -Len por igual estaba desesperado, nervioso ansioso por oír esas palabras que tanto deseó, el ama esta persona ya hace un tiempo pero siempre había cosas que le impedían su unión porque?, sus mejillas estaban dulcemente rosadas y se mordía los labios tiernamente mientras le miraba de la manera más dulce con esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo.. Quería decirte que.. Bueno tal ves ya lo sepas no se o tal ves no más bien todo esto podría ser una broma hecha por alguien - Estaba hablando rápidamente por los nervios - Uuf cálmate -susurro auto calmándose - Len Kagamine !

-Ehh sii! -se asusto ante su repentino nombramiento.

-Me gustas! Me gustas mucho! por favor dame una oportunidad y sal conmigo, te prometo que te haré feliz! -Exclamo Rei inclinándose como reverencia ante Len concluyendo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ahh.. -Len no sabía que decir estaba tan feliz de escuchar eso, al fin podría estar con quien ama, era tan feliz que sintió como sus lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.- Sii..! Sii!

Rei se acercó donde su novio y le limpió la lágrimas para luego dedicarle un tierno beso en sus labios, ya no podía resistir más esa felicidad estaba a su límite, luego poso sus brazos al rededor de Len para tener mejor aferre al beso, al fin ya eran pareja.

Horas después

-Kyaaaaaa! Como así?! Ya! Enserio!? Qué emoción! Alfin después de tanto trabajo para juntarlos ya están juntitos! -Gritaba la sempai de Len, Megurine Luka que estaba siendo informada al tanto de lo que ocurría por Len, ella fue una de sus más grandes confidentes siempre lo apoyaba a todo momento y le aconsejaba sin duda una gran amiga.

-Pues sí..- Hablo Len con timidez acordándose de aquel glorioso momento mientras se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba.

-Y que tal? Cómo besa? Ehh? -hablaba con picardía.

-Luka-sempai! -grito por mucha pena cerrando los puños y cerrando fuertemente los ojos reclamando para que se detuviera.

-Que? Acaso no se han besado -dijo curiosa y divertida.

-Pues.. Si.. -Sonroje mientras ponia sus dedos en sus labios recordando su primer beso con su amor- Y lo hace muy bien -Dijo lo último casi inaudible pero aún así captado por el oído increíblemente desarrollado de Luka.

-AJA! Entonces si? pillo! -grito mientras lo meneaba super emocionada por el momento.

-Yaa..! Yaa..! -Len estaba mareado y rojo por tanto movimiento u vergüenza.

-Y quienes más lo saben? -se le acercó más muy atenta

-Pues mi hermana, la hermana de .. Rei -dijo su nombre tímidamente pero feliz de pensar que son pareja - y.. Creo que ya.. -concluyo sonriendo

-Awww Len-kun te ves tan lindo enamorado de verdad lo amas - puso sus manos en sus propias mejillas de emoción.

-Pues si! Después de tanto tiempo al fin estamos juntos.- jugaba con sus deditos por la felicidad y timidez.

-Kyaa~ que kawaii se lo diré a Miku-chan ! Ella necesita saberlo! Por cierto.. Rinto-san lo sabe?

-Ah! No verdad tengo que decirle a mi primo de seguro estará muy feliz el también me apoyo mucho en todo.

-Jummm supongo y como reacciono Rin-chan y Rui-chan?

-Mi hermana dijo: de acuerdo al parecer se cumplió lo que querías felicidades pero eso si sí te hace algo le rompo los..

-Los que? -Levantó una ceja con cara interrogante, sabía a lo que se refería pero para molestar a Len lo quería oír de el.

-Es que me da cosa decir eso

-Entiendo Hahahaha! Y Rui-chan?

-Nose, Rei.. Kun.. -hablaba en sueños como tonto enamorado por ese hermoso nombre, para Len esta persona era demasiado especial -aún no me ha dicho porque estamos en diferentes grados acuérdate que es mayor y pues no he podido hablar mucho con el por las clases, ahora que lo pienso que haces aquí?!

-Hehe me imaginaba esto, pues vine para saber si al fin sucedió y como ya se que todo anda aparentemente bien pues me voy, le diré a Miku-chan esta bien?

-Claro confió en ella

-Bueno nos vemos Len-kun y felicidades espero que lo suyo dure hasta viejitos hihi.

Len estaba rojito por aquellas palabras pero estaba deseoso de que en verdad durara, no había cosa que más lo pusiese feliz que estar con Rei el lo amaba desde que lo conoció aquella vez en la ceremonia de apertura para los nuevos estudiantes ingresados al instituto Vocaloid.

Rinto Kagamine primo de Len y Rin Kagamine, hermano mayor de Lenka Kagamine se encontraba caminando ya en salida por los pasillos del instituto, estaba triste muy triste, razones por la tristeza? Pues resulta que el ya hace tiempo desde que supo que su verdadero amor amaba a alguien más se encontraba así, era un dolor muy grande que llevaba en el pecho pero cuando estaba con la gente fingía lo contrario, de verdad dolía saber aquello de que nunca tendría oportunidad, Rinto caminaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho algo que jamás deseo escuchar.

-Miku-chan~

-Que pasa Luka-sempai?- contesto la mencionada curiosa por la reacción de su sempai

-acaso no sabes?

-No -dijo confundida

-lo sabía igual me lo dijeron que no sabías -sonrió

-el que? -estaba aún más confundida.

-Rei y Len al fin están saliendo!- exclamo con pura alegría y una esbozaste sonrisa.

-Como?! - Miku estaba anonadada , Rinto lo había escuchado pero deseo nunca haberlo hecho ahora si que sucumbiría de dolor y miseria sentía una presión en el pecho tan fuerte no podía ni respirar, salió corriendo de ahí ante de escuchar algo más con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos sin parar no quería nada ni nadie deseaba estar sólo amar es demasiado doloroso porque tuvo que fijarse en el?

-Sii! -dio un salto de emoción, obviamente tenía que celebrar algo a que le dio tanto esfuerzo lograr.

-oh bueno.. Me alegro mucho de veras! - Fingió una sonrisa de felicidad porque lo que acabó de escuchar sabía que le perjudicaría a alguien que ese alguien ya estaba enterado de la peor manera sin que nadie supiese.

-Eyy! Que pasa ? Acaso no estas feliz por esos dos tórtolos que después de tanto al fin están juntos? - Luka no entendía el porque la reacción tan falsa de Miku la conocía demasiado sabía que fingía pero porque?

-Luka sempai.. Tu sabes que los quiero y enserio estoy feliz pero.. -su mirada parecía triste

-Pero..? Qué acaso te gusta Rei? Porqué no te culpo si es así!

-No! Bueno.. Se que es sexy, buen estudiante, amable y todo pero no es eso.

-Entonces.. Len?

-No Luka sempai no! -ya estaba molesta y ofendida Luka sabía que ella sale con Kaito y le sale con tales locuras - estoy con Kaito es a el que amo pero me refiero que hay una tercera persona que no estará feliz con esto.

-Quien? - ahora si su sonrisa se borró estaba preocupada si sus deducciones eran correctas esa persona sería..

-Rinto-kun -dijo Miku sería, por lo que Luka estaba de lo más impresionada a pesar de que lo sospechaba.

-Oh mi Dios!

Rei estaba feliz de que culminara el día de clases ahora se encontraba impaciente para ver a su novio, Len, desde que el timbre de salida toco salió corriendo lo cual dejo a todos impresionados ya que Rei siempre es de los últimos en salir, el no es así de impaciente siempre toma las cosas en calma y espera decentemente a que todos salgan, todos se preguntaron si fue que le paso algo muy bueno.

-Kagamine-kun! -grito al ver a su amando rubio esperándolo fuera, este al ser mencionado volteo a encontrarse con los ojos de Rei que lo puso feliz y corrió donde el y lo abrazo.

-Kagene-kun! - el abrazo duro unos segundos ya que no querían sospechas aunque ya era tarde para eso pero nada.. Esta bien .

-Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -pregunto Rei con una cordial sonrisa.

-Sabes quisiera que dejemos de llamarnos tan formal.- Rei se puso rojo ante eso acaso no era muy rápido? Apenas empezaron a ser pareja hace como 5 hora atrás o menos. -Llámame Len porfavor y yo te diré Rei - dijo inocente y con una dulce sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Len-kun -le dio un topecito con sus dedos en la nariz y muy tierno le beso.

-Rei-kun.. Nos pueden ver -dijo sonrojado y tímido.

-Ya eso no me importa porque eres el que quiero.-sonrió para luego darle un abrazo, Len al escuchar aquello estaba feliz de que a pese de su género no le importase los demás, así correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Ambos caminaron juntos a casa felices por la idea de ser pareja pero sobre todo tenían mucha vergüenza.

"Vamos tu puedes, tu puedes.. que no te de pena, un poco más .. Un poco más.."

Ya a mitad de camino Rei pensaba en tomarle de la mano a Len

"Ya esta!"

ambos quedando como tomates por el sonroje.

"Me agarro la mano, creo que ya puedo morir de felicidad"

Pensaba Len con una tímida sonrisa.

-Entonces? Estoy feliz por Rei-kun y Len-kun pero que haremos con Rinto-kun? El pobre debe estar sufriendo.-dijo Luka triste mientra bebía una malteada, amabas chicas estaban en una cafetería que siempre paraban a ver que podían comprar para luego ir a casa de una o de la otra ambas se llevaban muy bien.

-Te juro que no se, y el pobre que me había pedido tanto que le ayudé, hice lo que pude pero fue inevitable que Rei-kun se enamorara de Len-kun.- hablo Miku igual de triste.

-Tenemos que al menos darle apoyo- insistió Luka motivada a ver las cosas positivas.

-Claro pero por lo menos aún no sabe que están saliendo eso es bueno no?-suspira- Además como rayos piensas ayudar? Se supone que el no sabe que tu lo sabes te lo dije por que eres mi amiga.- dijo un poco molesta.

-Pues ya se debe saber en poco tiempo Len me dijo que le diría... Oh no..- dijo lo último horrorizada. - y yo fui que le sugerí eso!

-Que hiciste que?! Estas loca! - grito mientras golpeó la mesa llamando la atención de todo el mundo lo cual hizo que se sentará de nuevo por la vergüenza.

-Perdón pero para ese momento no sabía lo de Rinto-kun! -exclamo a su defensa, de verdad se arrepentía habérselo dicho.

-Rayos...! Esta bien.. Pero llama a Len ahora mismo y detenle! - dijo exaltada.

-Sisi! Ya va.- cojio su celular rápido y empezó a marcar.- mira quienes llegaron.- señalando a dos persona aquí entraban en la cafetería.

-Miku volteo y vio a dos de sus amigas en común con Luka, Seeu estudiante de intercambio y Teto.

-Hola chicas! -dijo Seeu sonriente, se sentó por igual que Teto con Luka y Miku impidiéndoles hacer la llamada a Len para que no se enterasen mucha gente del asunto.

-Ho-Hola! Que tal? -Dijo Luka cerrando la llamada.

Todas se quedaron comiendo y charlando pero Miku y Luka de dieron una que otros mirada preguntándose de que harán ahora al respecto nerviosas por Rinto.

Continuara...


	2. A pesar de todo mi amor

**Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo**

**Capítulo 2:. A pese de todo mi amor**

**Ya habían pasado 3 meses de que Len y Rei empezaron a salir como parejas, todos estaban felices excepto uno, por supuesto Rinto se algraba ver feliz a su primo pero le dolía ver a su amado Rei con otro que no fuese el, sentía que la vida era injusta el lo amaba desde antes que Len pero por estupidez permitió que se le llevasen a su amado, cada vez que intento avanzar se sentía incapaz pero se esforzaba hasta que se enteró quien le gustaba a Len eso fue un total shock para el desde ese momento para el toda la batalla la había perdido porque? Bueno eso de debe porque su primo es alguien muy querido para el no quería perderlo por alguien más aparte que Len es demasiado encantador para ganarle porque lo más seguro Rei prefería a un lindo pasivo que alguien como el que sería el activo en la relación verdad? Como pudo ser tan permisivo si hubiera sabido que dolía tanto hubiera dado más empeño a conquistar a Rei para el, pero no! Se apiadó de su querido primo y le dejo ir.**

**Por otro lado Luka y Miku eran otras que no estaban del todo contentas, desde que supieron que Rinto ya lo supo y peor aún por ellas mismas cuando habían hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo, se han dedicado a apoyar y consolar a Rinto aunque este la mayoría de veces le negaba ese apoyo porque no quería causarles molestias.**

**-Soy un imbécil..-se abrazó a sí mismo entre lágrimas, no soportaba ese dolor, buscaba algo desesperadamente en que distraer el dolor que oprimía su ser, entonces lo peor de todo es que tenía que fingir felicidad ante todos sobre el nuevo amor de Rei y Len, era demasiado para el, Rinto fue demasiado bueno ante el asunto.**

**Sólo se oía canciones melancólicas de todo tipo al otro lado de la puerta, tenía días, semanas, meses así pero que le habrá dado? Es raro escuchar tantas canciones tanto compuestas por el como de otros cantantes, Rinto ama componer música, dibujar y la fotografía pero no sabía que lo de componer era en demasía, -Habra tenido un amor fallido? - se preguntaba su hermana Lenka de porque esta así durante tanto tiempo, nunca le pregunto porque si no se lo decía era por algo, porque Rinto siempre le cuenta todo así que si no le dice no hay de que mortificarse pero todo tiene su límite estaba tan angustiada no sabía que hacer si preguntarle o esperar un poco más, así que tuvo que pedir consejos a su amiga de toda la vida y buena confidente.**

**-Luka sempai.. Me siento mal por Rinto no te has enterado? Hasta Lenka-chan esta en sospecha.- hablaba Miku mientras bebía decaída su malteada.**

**-Si.. Y ese chico no se deja para nada ayudar me da pena quisiera hacer algo.**

**-Oye.. Si da la casualidad que ellos terminarán crees que habría oportunidad para Rinto ?**

**-Lo dudó.. Eso sería muy complicado, además no pienses eso, Len-kun esta feliz al igual que Rei-kun.**

**-Cierto hehe, se ven lindos juntos.-sonrió.**

**-Hablando de todo un poco.. Te viste el manga yaoi que te envíe?**

**-SII FUE TOTALMENTE SENSUAL! - exclamo de emoción Miku derramando su bebida lo cual no les importo y como dignas fujoshis empezaron hablar de yaoi.**

**Rei y Len estaban paseando agarrados de mano por un parque, no se decían nada ambos eran demasiado tímidos con el otro , a pesar de tener ya un tiempo juntos aún actuaban como el primer día, todos juran que si llegaran a viejitos juntos, todos estaban enterados de su relación pero a nadie le molestaba aparentemente así que fueron sólo un poco más abiertos.**

**-Len-kun.. Quieres ir a mi casa para hacer las tareas, yo te ayudare si tienes problemas.- Hablaba Rei en tono calmado aunque realmente estaba nervioso.**

**Len le miro perplejo y asintió para luego acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Rei estaba sonrojado y sonriente por la invitación.**

**"Ya van varias veces que me invita a su casa, me encanta estar ahí .. Todo huele a el! Pero .. Y si esta vez hace cosas pervertidas? Aunque nunca lo ha hecho porque lo haría ahora?" Meditaba Len mientras se acercaba más a Rei par sentir más su calor.**

**-Estas muy cómodo por lo que veo..-Dijo Rei cuestión ante con una ceja encarnada.**

**Volteo un poco su cabeza para mirar los hermosos y brillantes ojos dorados con una gran sonrisa -Si!- aclamo para luego acomodarse y abrazarle el brazo de Rei.**

**Ellos decidieron tomar el camino largo para durar más tiempo como se encontraban actualmente apapachados del otro, sin percatarse de la presencia del desafortunado Rinto, este les miraba con melancolía y recelo deseaba ser el tener a Rei para el, lo quería suyo pero no podría si ve la carita de Len triste por una causa así, disgustado y algo masoquista decidió seguirles.**

**Vio como se acercaban a la casa de Rei, "será que harán cosas pervertidas? O ya lo han hecho?" Empezó a sentirse mal y decidió irse no podía seguir viendo, no lo soportaba el dolor, pero el pobre no se imaginaba de lo lejos que estaban de hacer eso, si no más bien estarían como niños decentes estudiando.**

**Al día siguiente..**

**Len estaba en su salón de clases como siempre es el primero en llegar, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y apareció Rei para saludar a su lindo novio oji-azul con un beso en los labios esto sorprendió a Len así que al apartarse le sonrió dulcemente.**

**-Buen día -hablo primero Len ruborizado.**

**-Buenos días -sonrió Rei - bueno ya tengo que ir a mi salón no vemos en el descanso -guiño el ojo así dirigiéndose a su curso dejando a Len como un tonto enamorado mirándole casi cayendo al suelo recostado de la pared.**

**-Wao veo que aún les va muy bien juntos -Len se asusto e inmediatamente se incorporó para encontrarse con su hermana, "que hace aquí? Ella no esta en mi salón?".- sin ofender nee-chan pero que haces aquí? **

**-Sólo pasaba para verte**

**-pero si nos vimos hace menos de una hora.-hablo un poco serio pero confundido.**

**-Okay me atrapaste, vine hablar de Rinto-kun**

**-Que? Sucede algo con el? -decía preocupado, aunque ciertamente Len ya había notado algo extraño en Rinto desde hace par de meses.**

**-Verás.. Lo que sucede Len-kun es que debes de... Huuummphhhh hummm.-fue detenida por un ser con un aura atemorizante que le había tapado la boca y arrastrado fuera del salón mientras que esta pedía ayuda dejando a Len sin palabras y confundido pero aún con la curiosidad, quería escuchar pero eso no es bueno, así que concluyo con sentarse en su asiento habitual de clases y seguir pensando en Rei y en que cosas harían el día de hoy.**

**-Tienes problemas del coco o que? Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie! Baka! - Era Lenka que gracias a Dios pasaba por ahí de casualidad y pudo detener un futuro problema.- que bueno que pasaba de camino al curso! -soltó todo el aire que llevaba dentro por la conmoción.**

**-Ahhh.. Entonces que planeas genio?**

**-Nada! No se puede hacer nada! Ya discutí esto con Luka sempai y Miku-chan y concluimos que sólo el tiempo sabrá a lo mejor vendrá alguien mejor para Rinto, o eso espero.. No le quiero ver así más - concluyo con una triste mirada mientras mordía sus labios de preocupación.**

**-Ya lo captó.. Pues no haré nada, adiós.- oh no Rin se fue con una malévola sonrisa sin duda planeaba algo.**

**"Que fue eso? Espero que no este pensando en algo imprudente" pensó Lenka angustiada por aquella mirada de Rin, pero no hizo nada más que ir a su curso.**

**Durante toda las horas de clases Rinto que estaba para peor fortuna en la misma clase que Rei se le quedaba mirando con algo de recelo y tristeza pero cuando este volteaba por que sentía que alguien le miraba Rinto fingía ver otra cosa.**

**"Fiui~ estuvo cerca"**

**"Que raro sentí que alguien me miraba"**

**Ya para el descanso todo el mundo ya estaba acostumbrado tanto como en salida ver a Rei disparado por la puerta para llegar a ver a su novio, no era noticia nueva que el mejor de la clase fuese así.**

**Pero Rinto al salir fue diferente, fue uno de los últimos y también fue retrasado por cierta persona que le detuvo impidiendo su ida, al sentir aquella mano por un momento su corazón empezó a latir pensando esa pequeña burbuja de ilusión que fuese Rei, pero como el mundo lo odia era nada más y nada menos su prima Rin, no es que la odiase si no que preferiría que fuera Rei aún sabiendo lo improbable que es.**

**-Que pasa? Rin-chan.. -suspiro desilusionado evitando su mirada, estaba cabizbajo.**

**-Awww.. Mi primito deseo que fuese su amado Rei en ves de su querida prima?**

**-Deja de fastidiar y dime que pasa? - en un principio se le notaba la molestia pero luego se calmó porque no era justo si se descargaba con su adorable primita.**

**-Creo que tengo un hermoso y beneficioso plan para ti primo Rinto.- Sonrió con malicia.**

**-No me encanta tu expresión, que te pasa ahora por la cabeza?**

**-Si me sigues te contare.- dicho esto se volteó coqueta y se adelantó, Rinto le dio curiosidad, en verdad le beneficiaría? O sólo es otra broma pesada? Sea lo que sea la curiosidad mato al gato, pero moriría sabiendo.**

**Estaban escondidos en la misma azotea donde Rei y Len se confesaron aquella vez, que se traía la chiquilla?**

**-Como te dije querido primo.. Este plan sería perfecto para los dos, es sobre Rei.- Rinto abrió los ojos de par en par y la miro atentamente, con decir aquel nombre es fácil captar su atención.**

**-Aja? Te escucho.**

**-Y si que lo harás..- se acercó donde el susurrándole el plan, al terminar de contarle se le podía notar una sonrisa a Rinto por primera vez en meses sonrió de verdad, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa más perversa que estarán tramando aquellos dos.**

**-Y porque me dices tal plan, acaso no te importa tu hermano?**

**-y es por eso mismo que lo hago, ese Rei Kagene no me agrada para nada que este con Len, al principio acepte pero enserio no quiero que estén juntos, pero dime de ti? Acaso no te importa Len?**

**-Claro que si! -exclamo con seguridad- pero mi amor por Rei ya es más desesperado espero que Len-kun me perdone.**

**-Lo hará.. Será lo mejor así que ponte bonito y ve a la acción!.- dijo Rin dándole empujones a Rinto.**

**Era hora de el plan..**

**Rinto estaba vigilando a Rei en todo su trayecto, sabía que buscaba a Len para su habitual reunión de novios en el descanso y comer juntos todo acaramelados pero que al parecer este no se encontraba en los alrededores, sería perfecto! Lo mejor! Ahora empezara todo..**

**-Hey.- se acercaba el joven rubio hacia el pelinegro con una caminata muy sensual mientras pasaba su mano por su cabellera rubia para hacerlo ver más salvaje y sexy, llevaba desabotonada la camisa blanca hasta el tercer botón, con una sonrisa brillante seguro de si mismo.**

**-Hola.- contesto seco aunque encontraba que raro que Rinto actuara así, que querría?, como todo el que conoce a Rei este era estricto con las reglas en el colegio y siempre iba bien vestido pero como era descanso se permitía desahogarse un poco el uniforme, por lo tanto se le notaba su pálido cuello hasta la clavícula por tener un poco desabotonada la camisa.**

**-mmh Rei-chan que pasa? Que te tiene con ese humor? - pregunto con tono seductor y pícaro.- acaso tienes miedo de perder algo?- dicho esto asumió una pose de chico dominante y sexy.**

**Rei sintió eso como un insulto "que insinúa con eso?!" Estaba con el ceño fruncido se había molestado totalmente con esa actitud que asumió Rinto repentinamente ante el, aunque casi no le conoce pero asumía por lo poco que sabe, que el primo de Len sería aunque sea un poco parecido a el.- Que sucede Rinto?- le contesto cortante.**

**Rinto se acercó tanto a el que nadie sabe como pero término poniéndolo en contra de un casillero, Rei no se inmuto por esto, tenía par de libros en planes de compartir una lectura con Len y obviamente demostrando que no le intimidaba, ya que ambos tienen un mismo tamaño así que se sentía confiado aunque era un poco raro sentirse que es el que esta siendo el acosado, por otro lado Rinto tenía un brazo recostado del casillero y la otra mano en un bolsillo mientras miraba a Rei con una sonrisa astuta dándole aire de niño malo ya que su estilo de vestir no era muy aceptado para las normas del instituto pero a el no le importaba mucho.**

**-No sabía que tenías ese lado.-dijo Rei todo elocuente buscando la forma de zafarse para ir en búsqueda de su amado Len.**

**-Tu no sabes nada.- acaricio con el dedo pulgar su mejilla hasta el cuello, haciendo enojar a Rei porque se sentía un Uke!.-ahora es que todo empieza.- sonrió pícaro.- asegúrate de no perder nada importante.-guiño un ojo y volteo para irse dando al ambiente de que es un chico cool, sexy y seguro de lo que quiere.**

**"Cuídate de.. Que?Acaso me quiere quitar a Len?" Pensaba muy celoso pero trataba de no reflejar esos sentimientos de enojo en su rostro, como se había librado de el raro rubio pues seguía buscando a Len.**

***sonido de celular***

**-oh.. Un mensaje de Len.- susurro con un rostro feliz de enamorado, el mensaje decía algo como que no podrían juntarse como lo planeado porque surgió algo, que raro nunca le había cancelado nada y justo después de este caso raro.. Será que le quieren quitar a Len y eso fue una advertencia? "Yo no lo permitiré" pensó decidido a luchar por su amor.**

**Rin caminaba junto con Len ya que según el plan acordado ella sería la que se lo llevaría para que no estén junto con Rei , Rin miro a Rinto qe se acercaba preguntándole con la mirada de como fue todo? Si inició todo bien, o todo lo contrario?.**

**-Rinto porque tardaste mucho? Si lo hubiera sabido habría visto aunque sea por unos segunditos a mi Rei.-hablaba Len ya con corazones en los ojos.**

**"Tsk.. El es mi Rei" pensó molesto Rinto haciendo todo lo posible de que Len no note los celos aunque es un despistado que no se daría cuenta y mucho más estando enamorado.. A Rinto le molestaba esa idea de que su propio primo ama a SU Rei.**

**-pero Len-kun! Habíamos quedado que estarías con nosotros! Ya que desde que tu y el son pareja ya no nos dedicas tiempo eres malo.-hablaba Rin fingiendo molestia mediante pucheros y abrazos a su hermano gemelo.**

**-Hahaha enserio eso crees? Pues perdóname ahora que me lo dicen es cierto tratarte de pasar más tiempo con ustedes.-concluyo con su habitual y destacable dulce sonrisa.**

**-Y claro que lo harás primito.- hablo en voz baja Rinto pensando el lo que iba a venir, Rei sería suyo a pesar de que involucre lastimar a su primo pero esta batalla acaba de empezar en sus buenas y no será tan tonto para volver a perder.**

**-saaa~ vamos? -pregunto Lenka que también se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos sonriente.**

**Rei estaba sólo en la azotea donde habitúa estar con Len a la hora de receso, estaba revisando sus mensajes mientras comía .- a ver.. Este es de mi madre.. Este es de Rui.. Rui? Qué querrá? Mmmhh este es de Mikuo.. Este es de.. Rinto?! Y como se las hizo para coger mi número? Lo que sea.. Veamos que dice..."prepárate por lo que vendrá.." Que rayos con esto? -suspiro en demuestra de cansancio y cerro el celular.- ese primo de Len que esta insinuando...?**

**Cuando ya todos volvían a retomar las clases Rei aprovecho para rápidamente aún que sea poder abrazar a Len pero cuando llego vio como su rubio estaba acompañado de Rinto que este se percató de su presencia y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa como si ocultara algo, Rei se molesto por aquello, ya entendía todo, Rinto iba por su propio primo ósea su novio pero acaso eso no es ilegal? Es incesto! No es válido, Rei trato de entrar pero nuevamente sonó la campana de segundo aviso para entrar a los salones, no le quedo de otra que volver a su respectivo salón, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de furia y celos a Rinto como si le advirtiera que no tocase a su Len, cosa que era tarde ya que Rinto se molesto por la forma estúpida de captar de Rei y abrazo a Len por su cintura para luego volverle a sonreír con picardía.**

**Len estaba confundido por el gesto de su primo pero no le dio mucha importancia, luego le advirtió o más bien fue una orden de que volviera donde le correspondía, Rinto obedeció y paso por al lado de Rei pasando sus manos por los hombros de este y sonriéndole con ternura, que raro? Un momento fue pícaro y ahora finge ternura, Rinto agarro del brazo a Rei y lo arrastro a clases haciendo sentir a este en total confusión porque le toca? O mejor dicho LO ARRASTRA? **

**Llegados a clases el profesor le llamo la atención a ambos cosa que molesto a Rei porque no le agrada para nada por eso siempre trata de portarse bien para evitar los molestos profesores que adoran llamarles la atención pero el caso de Rinto le era indiferente el hecho que le llamen la atención así que sólo asintió todo lo que pudo y le cortó los ojos al profesor pero después le echo una miradita a Rei que este estaba bien molesto de que por culpa de aquel le llamarán la atención.**

**"Joder.. Por este estúpido ahora me llamaron la atención, y entonces el mismo quiere incesto con mi novio que es su primo, que raro es este" pensaba mientras miraba con cara carente de emociones a la pizarra tratando de concentrarse pero toda su furia y enojo se acumulaba para luego culpar a Rinto por idiota.**

**Rinto miraba sin disimulo a Rei con una sonrisa de astuto y pícaro, Rei volteo encontrándose con tal expresión, que rabia le daba ver su cara no puede creer que es un Kagamine, o peor aún primo de su dulce amor, este tipo en verdad le molesta, como puede tener los mismos bellos ojos azules y cabello rubio dorado que parecían cálidos rayos del sol con una piel perfecta y suave nivea, "simplemente detestable" bufo Rei mirando nuevamente el pizarrón. **

**A la hora de salida Rei hizo su mayor esfuerzo en huir para ir a rescatar a su Len de las garras de el tal Rinto, pensaba que si se demoraba un segundo más podría traer problemas.**

**-Oh no pero a donde te diriges?- fingía Rinto falta de conocimiento a lo obvio.**

**-A ir con MI novio Len Kagamine.- aclaro con orgullo Rei mirándole firmemente, cosa que molesto a Rinto.**

**-Yo no lo creo.-dicho esto le tomo por la muñeca llevándolo lejos de la gente entrometida, cumplido esto lo puso contra la pared y acercó su cara lo suficiente para sorprender al Kagene e incluso ruborizar por la cercanía.**

**Fijándose bien en este loco entrometido en verdad se parecía a su amado, excepto que sus ojos a pesar del mismo color la esencia que transmitían era diferente a la de Len, era como si compararan a un angelito frente a un travieso diablillo, dejando en claro que Len es el ángel.-apartate Kagamine Rinto.-hablo con frialdad reprimiendo cualquier signo de sonroje que se pueda presentar en su cara.**

**-mmhh no lo creo.- contesto negado con un tono de travieso, Rinto sabia que el parentesco a su primo le ayudaría así que se acercó más para aspirar su aroma sin que Rei se percatara pero esta cercanía era de inconformidad para Rei, a parte que no le gustaba ser domado a el le gusta domar per lo que tomo de la solapa a Rinto y lo puso a el a su total control contra la pared, cosa que le produjo gracia a Rinto, el tampoco le agrada ser el domado pero le parecía adorable que Rei reaccionara así, Rei al percatarse de esa sonrisa burlona alzo con enojo a Rinto con insinuación a pegarle cosa que fue detenida por la voz de su bello ángel, su novio Len.**

**-Rei-kun? Qué sucede? -hablaba Len celoso por la cercanía de ambos cosa que no le quedo de otra a Rei que soltar a Rinto para explicarle la situación ya que Rei es del tipo maduro que no le agradan los problemas y preferiría aclarar todo ahora antes de que su novio empezara a idear cosas raras.**

**Pero Rinto se adelantó a dar la excusa por el .- no sabes Len, el casi me pega porque cree que soy molesto!- Decía fingiendo ser la víctima, "Lo siento primito por comportarme así, se que esta mal pero estoy desesperado por mi amado Rei" decía Rinto a sus adentros totalmente decepcionado de si mismo por llegar hacer tales cosas a costa de amor pero enserio le urgía y de verdad quería luchar por este, a pesar de que involucre la felicidad de su primo pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**

**-Como?!.- dijo Len sorprendido no podía creerlo eso de parte de su Rei, pero la evidencia era muy clara por como los encontró además de que su primo nunca le ha mentido, cosa que le suma puntos a Rinto por la confianza que le tiene Len.**

**-Yo puedo explicarlo!.- se defendió Rei**

**-Aja..?!.- exigió Len oír la versión de su Rei que también tenía derecho, pero como Rei reconocía que como lo encontró en tal posición de ataque no tenía que argumentar a su defensa por lo que no contesto manteniendo silencio y aceptando su error cosa que ni es su culpa!**

**-Perdón Len.. Pero podemos irnos?.- decía cabizbajo, en uno que otro momento echándole miradas asesinas y culpables a Rinto, esto le provoco irrazonablemente gracia a el que se las dedicaba, a lo mejor es por el hecho de que lo ama tanto aún si le da miradas de que lo detesta, es un amor muy masoquista pero es un amor por el cual Rinto no parara hasta lograr realizarlo.**

**-Bien.. Pero discúlpate con Rinto porfavor.**

**-Perdón.. -dijo con pesar.- Rinto .- esta vez uso un tono más frío.**

**Rinto sonrió como si fuese inocente y le contesto con un "no problema, sin rencor" le guiñó el ojo y se alejó pero quiso dar una sorpresiva salida así que decidió devolverse y abrazar a Len y darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que Len no entendio, provocando a propósito enojar a Rei que hizo que Rinto se le escapara una sonrisa picara.-sucede algo Rei~? -hablo al igual que su sonrisa, todo picarón se acercó la oreja de Rei y dijo:.-Tienes algún problema.- había susurrado todo lo provocador y seductor que pudo poniendo celoso a Len y apartando a Rinto para el abrazar a su novio, Rinto sonrió de nuevo y así salió de escena.**

**-No lo mires mucho -hablo Len con pucheros y sonrojado en tono suave, el no se caracteriza por ser gritón.**

**-yo-yo! No le miraba! .- se defendió Rei frunciendo el ceño y agarrando las mejillas de su querido novio, sólo tengo ojos para ti.**

**-Mentira! El es muy parecido a mi y más bonito que yo así que no sería raro si te fijas en el.-reclamo molesto el dulce Len.**

**-heh.. Celos? **

**-Mmm talves..**

**-que lindo, que lindo,-le dio un abrazo protector y luego se acercó a sus labios para plasmar un dulce y tierno beso en los labios del rubio que ama.-te amo.- susurro a su oído luego del beso y continuando el abrazo.**

**-Yo también te amo.-sonrió Len satisfecho aferrado a Rei.**

**-Definitivamente esto será un problema, no adoró poner a Len así pero si adoro lo suficiente a Rei.. Soy tan malo.- hablaba con arrepentimiento Rinto a su amada primita.**

**-Tranquilo es lo mejor te lo aseguro.- afirmo Rin deseosa de que ya los deseos de ambos se cumpliesen.**

**-Cómo lo sabes? Eso suena egoísta!**

**-Querido primo no eres el más adecuado para decir eso.- dijo Rin con voz elocuente y mirando a su primo dejando en claro que ella tiene la razón mientras levantaba una ceja.**

**-Entiendo pero..-fue interrumpido por su prima.**

**-Pero todo seguirá en pie, yo se lo que te digo.**

**-Bueno pues confió en ti.- dio una media sonrisa, pero Rin sonreía a totalidad con astucia.**

**Continuara **


	3. Que tal estas mi Rei-chan

**Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo**

**Capítulo 3:. Que tal estas mi Rei-chan~**

**No se porque, no se cuando , pero lo que menos se es como paso, ósea mi persona estaba tranquila, sin hacer nada malo y de un momento a otro término con un acosador encima, de que les estoy hablando? Bueno pues para darme entender mejor empezamos desde hace unas horas aproximadamente...**

**Yo estaba sentado tranquilo esperando a que la gente de mi curso llegara, como siempre al yo ser el chico ejemplar, apartate que soy el presidente de clase, siempre llego temprano pero lo que no espere es que cierto muchacho lo hiciera también, si, ese engendró tiene nombre y apellido, Rinto Kagamine, no se sí el chico esta en celo o que onda pero yo juraba que estaba echándole los perros a mi novio Len, exacto, pensaba.., el niño "astuto" aparece y se me acerca, portaba una sonrisa de pervertido, acaso soy una linda chica con grandes tetas al descubierto para que me vea así? No simplemente es un acosador de primera.**

**-Hola! Rei-chan!.- pero que demonios? Porque me agrega el "chan" apenas tolero que alguien como el me hable por mi primer nombre y este con toda la confianza del mundo me dice "Rei-chan" estúpido..**

**-Buen.. Día...- SI! Le conteste con educación y?! No voy a perder mi paciencia por el lo que no pude evitar fue hablarle con pesar, creo que se notó mi molestia.**

**-que sucede Rei-chan? Mala noche? O mi querido primo Len-kun no te complació lo suficiente? **

**-no te incumbe lo que hagamos o no nosotros dos.- le tuve que contestar no me contuve, Lo siento pero no lo tolero, y menos tolero que hablé de esa forma a mi Len, aunque no tiene razones para decirlo no se de donde saco esa idea de que lo hemos hecho, yo no soy tan abusivo.**

**-mmmh okay..- cambio de expresión! No se como se podría explicar pero parecía que se le ocurriese algo, esa cara es rara! me molesta que esa cara sea tan similar a la de Len y haga esas expresiones tan obscenas.**

**Sólo por unos momentos hubo silencio, pero el rubio tonto no se aguanto y empezó a abrazarme?! Que le pasa? Mi corazón, cuerpo y alma le pertenece a Len.**

**-Que crees que haces?.- pregunte mientras lo apartaba de mi, cosa que cuando ya estaba totalmente sin tocarme sonrió de una manera extraña, es frustrante verle la cara tengo unas ganas de molerlo a golpes pero no seré tan tonto, quien sabe si por "casualidad " ya saben esas casualidades que pasan en las películas de que en este caso sería Len que nos vería en un momento raro, yo seré más astuto y evitare todo eso.**

**Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la salida, joder no pude el rubio me abrazo por mi cintura y no se como termine en sus piernas, sólo sabrá el como llego tan rápido ponerse sobre donde se supone que debe ir los libros cuando estas cogiendo clases, sentí como todo mi cuello iba siendo olfateado y besado dejándome con la cara roja, porque tiene que pasar esto? Yo normalmente soy el activo, pelee todo lo que pude para liberarme pero este tipo es tan fuerte como yo así que fue difícil, finalmente alguien entro y al instante caí al suelo como saco de patatas, eso dolió y el sólo reía macabramente, aunque sea se algo más sensible en vez de reírte.**

**Pasando los minutos entraban cada vez más gente hasta que ya por fin iniciaron las clases, pero podía sentir perfectamente como si me estuvieran mínimo violando con la mirada, era perturbador y enferma la sensación, cuando volteaba efectivamente era Rinto, no me sorprende, pero lo que si me sorprende es que el no disimulaba para nada, se me quedaba mirando de la misma forma como si nada, "Por todas las deidades que pare o la gente se hará ideas raras" me decía a plegarias a mi mismo, me pregunto porque este tiene un repentino gusto de acosarme, "esto es malo.. Yo soy el novio de tu primo imbécil" seguía pensando para buscar alguna forma de como puede estar pasando o mejor aún de como solucionarlo.**

**-gene.. Rei Kagene!.- salí de mis pensamientos y era el profesor mirándome con cara de desaprobación, " lo lamento pero pensaba en cosas importantes" le conteste sin cuidado, creo que me pase un poco pero no quería un sermón así que me adelante con una disculpa, el profesor se veía sorprendido a como le conteste pero como soy buen estudiante no hizo nada más que decirme que este más atento, esta bien acepto que me lo diga reconozco que fue mi falta, pero debo admitir que ser buen estudiante tiene sus ventajas.**

**Seguía hablando y hablando el profesor hasta que un desafinado rubio levantó la mano y llamando la atención dijo que necesitaba un libro porque el suyo aparentemente se le quedo, que mentiroso, no es que me fije en todo pero cuando estuve en sus piernas hecho muy vergonzoso , su mochila estaba abierta y ahí estaba el libro dejándome una conclusión de que quiere que sea yo el samaritano que le presté ayuda en su caso y así fue el profesor lo mando a juntarse conmigo, yo sólo le vi con repugnancia y suspire sin darme cuenta ya estaba al lado de mi sonriendo dulcemente cosa que no le pega a su mente maligna, este chico es increíble, no paso ni un minuto y ya estaba tocando mi muslo derecho para ser más preciso, le quería golpear pero no podía porque si lo llego hacer llamare la atención del profesor y ya es suficiente con lo de hace rato, su mano se paseaba por todo mi muslo y luego a mis caderas continuando en mi cintura, como es que nadie se percataba? Mire a Rinto y le quite la mano de encima mio, también observe mis compañeros de clases y todos estaban babeando del sueño, esta muy claro que nadie se daría cuenta, todo estuvo tranquilo por segundos sólo segundos y sentí nuevamente su mano sobre mi... Joder esta sobré mis bolas?! Me esta tocando las bolas! Eso es ilegal que desgraciado pervertido, no soporte más y le iba a pegar.. Bueno si, iba porque se acercó hacia mi y empezó a susurrar cosas que mi mente trataba de bloquear, llegue a mi límite, con mi cara roja lo golpee, si eso si la gente lo nota pero cuando me manoseaba no! Verdad? Claro que no.**

**Al final me volvieron a llamar la atención, y decían cosas como "un estudiante de tan excelencia como tu haciendo tales cosas me impresiona" Blah Blah .. Si supieran que todo es culpa de Rinto Kagamine.**

**Los minutos, horas y segundos iban pasando y el resto del día no fue muy diferente como a esta mañana, Rinto Kagamine me estaba acosando constantemente, a la hora de descanso me atrapo acorralando a mi persona que sólo quería ver a mi querido Len, me detuvo por una tonta escusa de que necesitaba ayuda en sus clases, acaso me cree idiota? Como responsable ayudante del profesor al parecer el no tomo en cuenta que se perfectamente quienes son o no buenos estudiante y el es uno muy sobresaliente, a lo mejor es una bobería que invento para molestarme .**

**-vamos Rei-chan, te necesito.- me miro con sus intensos ojos azules, cuyos eran tan parecidos a los de Len pero a la ves tan diferentes, se acercó y me acaricio la mejilla, yo simplemente quite su mano sin el más mínimo tacto en el sentido de que.. Estoy harto que me toque!.**

**-Cual es tu problema? Tu no eres del tipo de estudiantes que necesiten ayuda más bien de los que dan ayuda.- Le dije lo más cortante que pude, cruzo mis brazos en señal de ''no quiero que te acerques'' pero el no entiende indirectas por como reacciono.**

**-Mmm entonces yo soy el que DOY ayuda -mordió sus labios- Me encantaría la idea de DARTE de MI ayuda..- se acercó a mi y poso sus manos por mi cintura, mi cara ni se inmuto esta vez, en mis adentros estaba en total shock al hecho de que ese pequeño piense de tal manera aunque no es nada pequeño, que digo? Esta en mi curso, solté todo el aire que contenía dentro cosa que hizo que Rinto llegara a pensar locuras como si lo que hace me agradaba, pues les digo que no enserio estoy cansado de esto y como soy los suficientemente maduro sólo lo aparte para poder irme... No pude esta vez pareció buscar una nueva estrategia y empezó hacer ruidos de perrito arrepentido implorando atención, me resigne a mirarle y este me dio un beso te juro que no tenía idea que estaba tan cerca como para que lograra esto, sentí algo prohibido.. me sentí sucio porque ese accidental beso fue como un intercambio de sensaciones electrizantes que quemaban a la vez fue una atracción absoluta, a pesar de que fue un simple choque no pude evitar sentir algo extraño y peor aún.. mis labios pedían por más, fue muy incómodo me quería morir lo que le estaba haciendo a Len es malo, nos apartamos rápidamente por lo que vi el tampoco lo tenía planeado, hasta el parecía sorprendido y su cara totalmente roja, debo admitir que tiene su lado tierno, "ya basta Rei corre o podría ser peor" me decía a mi mismo, me voltee y camine rápido a la salida, nuevamente me detuvieron y sin duda alguna era Rinto, lo vi sobre el hombro y note que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, aquellos ojos transmitían un sentimiento difícil de explicar pero si se notaba algo de felicidad en ellos, pero si es feliz porque llora?**

**-Re-Rei-chan? Perdóname pero no quiero que sea así, podemos empezar de nuevo?.- que quiere decir con eso? Me quiere besar otra vez?pues no lo permitiré!, me abrazo nuevamente disculpándose, me pregunto si podíamos comer juntos pero yo no quería, como podía preguntar eso después de lo de hace unos pocos segundos, seguía subiendo el calor de su abrazo pero no podía permitirme esto más y esta vez con delicadeza lo aparte de mi.**

**-Tienes un corazón muy blando, Len-kun tiene tanta suerte.- no entendí para nada sus razones por la cual me decía esto, pero no caería en algún truco de este sujeto a pesar de que me sonreía tan dulcemente, acaso tiene una enfermedad bipolar? Nuevamente me beso pero esta vez en mi mejilla, se apartó dejándome en un estado anonadado pero lo que me calmo fue que se volteó y me guiño el ojo finalmente retirando su presencia, ahora si parece Rinto por un momento no parecía el.**

**Ahí fue la primera vez que me beso, pero como acabó de decir fue sólo la primera vez..**

**Logre ver a Len pero me sentía tan impuro que no lo toque aunque el a mi si, realmente no me queje pero es algo doloroso que su primo y yo tuviéramos tal escena, no me atrevía decirle pero si lo hago también puede ser lo mejor, realmente no se que puedo hacer pero tengo que hacer algo ya!, por más que quise no pude durar mucho tiempo con Len-kun, que pena, tengo que volver a clases y no es el hecho de que sean las clases si no que volveré a ver a Rinto y eso significa más problemas...**

**Raramente el se calmó en lo que quedo de las horas de clases, aunque no paró de mirarme pero nunca trato de acercarse de nuevo, porque ese cambió? Será por el beso? O es que beso tan mal ? No pregunten porque me pregunte eso , es estúpido porque fue un accidente además no me tiene que importar, sólo me importa si a Len les gusta y ya.**

**A salida por más esperanzas que tuve no se hizo realidad, Rinto se me acercó con su habitual sonrisa pero con la cara inevitablemente roja.**

**-Rei-chan?.- que quiere ahora? , suspire y le pregunte que deseaba como me pregunto decentemente porque tendría que contestar de otra forma.- puedo tocar tu cabello?.- se le escapó una sonrisa dándole un aura de inocente, que miedo.. La verdad se veía tierno pero esos cambios que les daba me asustan, quien será el verdadero Rinto? Total me negué y le di la espalda uno nunca sabe que puede estar pensando este chico acosador, de igual forma se acercó y sin permiso me abrazo y arrastro hacia un lugar oscuro y sin gente (sepan que temía por lo que podrá venir) estaba tocándome el pelo de manera seductora, inevitable para mi se sentía bien, acariciaba en mi punto débil detrás de la oreja como supo? No se si era su fuerte voluntad de tocarme o es que tenía experiencia, me quede rendido sobre el, para mi lamento si me llegan a tocar ahí por alguna razón me quedo inmóvil es como si todo mi cuerpo se llenará sensaciones placenteras de las cuales no quieren escapar quedándose quieto para saciarse en caricias, es muy imprudente lo que hacia porque podría llegar a la excitación, maldito punto débil..**

**"Rei-chan" "Rei-chan" "Rei-chan" "Rei-chan" "Rei-chan" repetía sin parar susurrándome dulcemente mientras me acurrucaba involuntariamente para mi hacia el, con desgracia este tiene un aroma exquisito y único que no era para nada desagradable, me tenía atrapado en caricias pero ninguna de estas eran obscenas, eran más bien afectuosas pero aún así no me gustaba esto por el simple hecho de que estoy con Len y es Len el que me gusta, estábamos en un casillero mi celular sonó escandalosamente y como el pequeño lugar producía eco era insoportable, Rinto me tenía atrapado en sus mimos y yo preocupado por que nos descubriesen el rubio mencionado seguía en lo suyo mientras cogió mi celular, "es Len" dijo "pero no dejaré que lo tomes" me acercó hacia el y con desesperación empezó a besarme el cuello, mejilla y finalmente los labios paro de tocarme para mirarme a los ojos, sólo tomo pocos segundos en recuperar el control hacia mi mismo para empujarlo y escapar de ahí, tome mi celular y salí disparado, "puedes correr pero no huir! Lo que esta pasando entre nosotros no lo podrás olvidar " me grito, yo sólo seguí corriendo aunque en el proceso no podía sacar esas palabras de mi mente, la culpa me seguiría comiendo, ese fue el segundo beso del día...**

**Llegue al lugar donde siempre Len y yo nos juntamos para irnos juntos y el no estaba, revise la hora y ciertamente le doy la razón por no estar me retrase como una hora, golpee todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor por la ira que sentía, soy tan malo haciendo todo esto ya quiero que ese interés sea pasajero y se valla tras otro, no podría imaginar la cara de Len si sabe de esto. **

**Me llego un mensaje, era Len.. Decía "Perdóname Rei-kun, espere mucho entonces apareció Teto-chan y nos fuimos juntos, nos vemos mañana si? Te amo" Teto? Chan? Quien es? No me sorprende que se fuera bueno la verdad fue lo mejor que este acompañado a que este sólo, con mi furia, falta de Len y manchado de culpa me retire a mi casa.**

**Al fin en mi tranquilidad de casa me encontré con Rui estaba en la sala y me pregunto porque el retraso y que si tengo hambre hay algo en la cocina, pues nada tuve que inventar algo porque no le diría que tuve escenitas con el primo de mi novio verdad? , fui a la cocina y tome algo para inmediatamente ir a mi cuarto y desahogarme con alguien que nunca me fallaría y que confió.**

**Luego de horas de explicaciones y desahogos mientras hacia tarea la persona de la otra línea sólo quedo en silencio desde que empece hablarle hasta ahora, estaba en silencio, pero por fin hablo..**

**-Bueno Rei creo que necesitas de mi lo más pronto posible porque te hundes rápido, que bueno que pronto estaré allá.**

**-Que? Pero con eso no me respondes a mis dudas.- le conteste ocultando mis ansias debía permanecer con calma o si no se pondría fea las cosas.**

**-Donde estoy no puedo hacer mucho, pero lo que creo es que..- hizo una muy molesta pausa que me inquietaba ojalá sepa que decirme se que esto no es fácil de solucionar pero..- No se.- contesto finalmente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, NO LO SE? Eso es lo más listo que pudo decir, ya se que el no es de los que saben decidir y actúan impulsivamente pero yo no soy como el yo pienso mucho mis actos antes de ejecutarlos por eso no cometo muchos errores, de acuerdo a lo mejor es porque al ser francés no sabe mucho como expresarse en japonés, además se siente mucho su acento me debo calmar aunque en ningún momento se notó mi inquietud.**

**-Ren, porfavor.. Tsk lo que sea, al menos me ayudaste a desahogarme, entonces cuando vendrás?.- no me quedo de otra que cambiar de tema, me recosté mejor del espaldar de la silla soltando el lápiz ya que termine mis deberes.**

**-Huh? Yo bueno, iré cuando menos lo esperes.- su tono sonaba juguetón con su acento francés y si decía eso es porque enserio no me lo esperare, este Haine cuando prometía algo de verdad lo cumplía.**

**-De acuerdo..**

**-Onii-chan, necesito el teléfono porque tardas tanto eres peor que una chica!.- me grito Rui -chan provocando que Ren se riera a carcajadas mientras preguntaba si era mi hermana en dificultad ya que la risa no le permitía.**

**-Tu también serías considerado peor que una chica ya que con quien estuve hablando fue contigo todo este tiempo.. baka...- Le respondí algo burlón, ciertamente su reacción como siempre fue a gritos cosa que me daba mucha risa como se enoja, oír a un francés enojado es divertido pero oír a Ren Haine es mucho mejor, luego de parar las risas nos dijimos par de cosas más y cerramos.**

**-Al fin! Ya era hora.- exclamo mi hermana que estaba en total razón, le entregue el teléfono y se retiró de mi cuarto dejándome sólo.**

**Me recosté en mi cama después de guardar todas mis cosas y tener todo listo y en orden para mañana, como casi siempre me quede analizando todo lo que hice en el día, lo único que estaba era Rinto, tsk ese niño esta loco, me llego un mensaje y lo revise por un loco momento pensé que era Rinto pero ya estaba paniqueando para pensar en aquello, con una gran sonrisa que se me escapo vi que era Len diciendo cosas tiernas y preguntando por mi.. Y también preguntando porque no cogía el celular cuando llamo? Pero no me di cuenta, revise las llamadas para confirmar y era cierto tenía como tres llamadas pérdidas de Len, eso no suena muy bonito pero le explique la realidad de que estaba hablando con mi amigo de la infancia Ren Haine y por eso me distraje además de que también hacia mis deberes, no mentía así que estaba tranquilo de que el no se enojase, escuche un fuerte ruido en la ventana , me asuste un poco porque hay rumores de que han habido varios ataques de delincuentes últimamente es muy raro ya que en este vecindario es seguro pero en este mundo ya nadie esta seguro, cogí una raqueta cercana a mi y me acerque, salte del susto al ver que era Rinto..**

**-como supiste donde vivo?.- estaba preocupado si el no estaba cuerdo o algo, mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso eso quiere decir que esta en el borde de la ventana sentado donde si llega a dar un paso atrás cae dándose varias lesiones, abrí la ventana y le grite que se largara que es peligroso que haga esto, es un acosador enfermo, tranquilos no soy tan imprudente las puertas de la ventanas abren hacia dentro no soy tan malo, el sólo se acercó a mi cara diciendo "me hacías falta, tu belleza es única" se acercó más y agarrando mis brazos me acercó hacia el, luego me beso.. Por tercera vez!, este es un atrevido acosador que viene a las casa de las personas a besarlas, si estoy muy molesto no se nota? **

**Lo empuje gritándole que se alejara pero lamentablemente no controle mi fuerza y provoque que retrocediera de tal forma provocando que cállese por la ventana, me apresure lo más rápido que pude y logre agarrarlo, era un alivio que no cayera porque de lo contrario tendría una culpa horrible, el sonrió y me abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, aquel acto hacia más fácil captar su olor corporal no se si lo había mencionado pero este tonto huele demasiado bien es tanto que me perdí en su olor.**

**-Maahh~ Rei-chan~ eres tan bueno - su voz cambió ahora parecía un pasivo colgando de mi cuello, vi sus ojos cuyo fue total error porque caí ante ellos estaban brillantes con ese intenso color azul que poseen cosa que Rinto de aprovechado no dejo escapar dándome un cuarto beso, este chico me ha besado el día de hoy más que Len, es más yo no he besado a Len-kun oh por favor que alguien me ayude escapar de las garras de este muchacho. -veo que prefieres los pasivos, yo por ti soy lo que quieras.- su voz era dulce y tranquilizante no entiendo como podía tener este lado tan repentinamente dulce y tierno, otra vez acaricio mi punto débil es como si hace unas hora hubiera descubierto mi secreto y una vez más no me podía mover, vi sus ojos masoquistamente ya que se muy bien que no debo verlos es un pecado pero son inevitablemente atrayentes, su actitud cambió una vez más y me tiro a mi cama adoptando su modo activo nuevamente, claro antes de esto el muy astuto había puesto seguro a la puerta creo que lo había planeado todo, tenía una sonrisa de victoria mientras seguía acariciando mi punto débil, beso suavemente mi cuello, mejilla, me miro pero esta vez era con una mirada melancólica, no lo pude evitar.. me sonroje el es "demasiado hermoso" pense, seguía sintiendo sus cálidas caricias y empezó a besarme cosa que lo hacia endemoniadamente bien no podía evitar dejarme llevar no lo quiero admitir pero el tiene algo algo que me hace sentir diferente que cuando estoy con Len pero no lo puedo pasar en alto, lo aparte diciendo que esto no es correcto cosa que provoco una mirada de dolor y tristeza en Rinto apagando ese brillo que tenía, el susurro a continuación algo que no pudo ser captado por mis oídos, nuevamente busque sus ojos para dejar en claro mis sentimientos hacia Len pero este no quería verme.**

**-Sabes que lo amo a el, verdad?- le dije directo y son tacto**

**-Si..- respondió dolorido, se le notaba perfectamente sus sentimiento era como un libro abierto, no me estaba viendo su mirada estaba en otra parte de la habitación, aún seguía arriba de mi con sus rodilla dobladas cada una a un lado de mi cintura y sus manos en mi pecho que después fueron retiradas, su cabello se veía más despeinado de lo usual, su camisa medio abierta dando mucho que ver y sus pantalones medio justos todo esto hacia ver su cintura delgada, torso y todo el muy sexy, que cosas estoy pensando? De verdad soy un depravado infiel...**

**Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar cosa que daba razón a que no escuche cuando Len llamaba cuando hable con Ren, mire a Rinto tratando de que entendiera el mensaje de que tenía que quitarse de encima mío para yo poder responder, este capto el mensaje cosa que me pareció muy rara ya que nunca las ha captado, o será que si las entendía y se hacía el loco..? Es demasiado astuto.., cuando se movió totalmente me dio la libertad de moverme cosa que aproveche para saber quien es.**

**-Rei-chan.- dijo Rinto captando mi atención impidiendo seguir el proceso que llevaba a cabo de coger mi celular provocando que me enojase ya que no me gusta que me diga así y el lo sabe pero eso le da más razones para hacerlo, se acercó y me agarro por la solapa acercándome hacia el dándome un quinto beso, fue un beso dulce pero posesivo terminando con una mordida dejándome anonadado, continuo su camino posicionadose al borde de la ventana como estaba anterior a besarme me miro nuevamente y me guiño el ojo, así por fin retirandose de mi cuarto, aún seguía en shock por aquel beso pude sentir por quinta vez esas sensaciones tan.. Bueno no hay palabra más descriptiva que infieles.**

**Retome mi camino a tomar el celular ya con la cara roja y el cuerpo algo exaltado fijándome que nuevamente era Len y no sólo una vez no entiendo si es que yo me distraigo lo suficiente para que el tiempo pase tan rápido o es que tengo un novio insistente tenía otras 5 llamadas más de parte de Len, llame inmediatamente pensando que podía ser urgente.**

**-Len-kun?**

**-Rei-kun!- respondió emocionado podía sentir que estaba aliviado **

**-Que paso? Porque tantas llamadas? Ocurre algo?**

**-Etto~ bueno no realmente es que pensé que me llamarías después del mensaje creí que era obvio que quería hablar contigo, ademas te extrañaba ya que no hemos hablado casi nada en todo el día pero no llamaste así que lo hice yo pero no contestabas.. Estabas ocupado?.- su voz era tan clara y dulce era demasiado encantador me provoco una sonrisa cosa que a los segundos desapareció ya que me acorde que la razón a no contestar era la visita inesperada de Rinto con su acoso enfermo, recordé cada sensación de todas y cada una de sus caricias, sus expresiones , miradas y acciones, mi cara se puso roja nuevamente de una forma sutil, estaba lleno de nervios que le digo? **

**-Emmm bueno ... Era.. Porque - "vamos piensa algo" - me estaba bañando.**

**-Ohh.. Bueno, no había necesidad de explicarme ya que no pregunte al respecto realmente no puedo exigir ya que también tienes tus asuntos personales.- joder debí quedarme callado, ahora le he dicho una mentira innecesaria a Len y creo que hasta lo mal entendió.**

**-Onii chan ! porque tienes la puerta cerrada con seguro?!.- era Rui nuevamente que querrá? Pues si lo que oro saber tengo que abrirle y así fue abrí la puerta.- onii chan el baño ya esta disponible así que ya puedes ir.- no puede ser! Por eso mis padres dicen que no mienta ya que las cosas se ponen peor a pesar si la mentira es pequeña.**

**-Esa es Rui-chan? Porqué dijo eso si ya te bañaste?.- me pregunto Len **

**-Exacto, ya yo me bañe Rui-chan**

**-claro que no! yo acabó de usar el baño y además tienes el uniforme medio puesto.- se expresó bien franca para mi mala suerte, pero lo peor es que Len todavía escuchaba mi sentido común iba desapareciendo con las contantes preguntas que me estaba haciendo Len pidiendo explicaciones, pero como le explico que me estaba tirando a su primo!? hasta que le tiré una almohada a Rui para provocar que se retirase y no dijera nada más que me dejara en evidencia. -porque me tiras la almohada?.- exclamo ya fuera de mi cuarto por la sorpresa, me levanté y cerré la puerta pero sin querer termine cerrándole a Len por los bruscos movimientos para ocultar mis mentiras.**

**Llame nuevamente a Len para dejar todo en claro pero este no respondió esta vez ya que sonaba algo molesto en los últimos momentos antes de que el tonto de mi cerrara la llamada, suspire y me pregunte.. "Que hago ahora?"**

**Continuara...**


	4. El tenia razon

**Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo**

**Capítulo 4:. El tenía razón **

**-nnh mmmh n-no..." JODER HE DICHO QUE PARAS! " eso fue lo que pensé pero esta tipa es demasiado insistente, creo que siento su lengua hasta la garganta, que asco yo amo a alguien más, mi política dice que no debo agredir una mujer pero no me esta quedando de otra.- nnhhg haaa...- al fin paró.. Es desagradable besar a alguien que no te gusta.**

**-Nyaahoo~ y que tal estuve darlin? - no respondí no quería ofenderla tanto, aunque no lo hace mal pero el simple hecho de que no es la persona que me gusta lo hace desagradable.**

**-Heh, creo que fue suficiente por hoy.- sonríe cordialmente o al menos es lo que intente.**

**-Awww pero yo quería estar más tiempo contigo cariño!.- no soy su cariño.. Que insistente tu fuiste la que me secuestraste hasta acá..**

**:/FLASH BACK/:**

**Estaba caminando en las calles de Japón, Tokio tratando de llegar a mi destino cuando sorpresivamente apareció una chica frente mío.**

**-Hola guapo, eres extranjero no? De dónde eres? América?**

**-Señora se equivoca no soy de América.- conteste con molestia, que hace esta vieja bruja hablándome como si nada?! Esta loca! **

**-ooh pero si no soy tan vieja y te lo puedo demostrar.- se acercó hacia mi y me llevo hacia un lugar que desviaba mi ruta, no veía nada y sólo sentí como iba siendo tocado y besado por esta.. EWWW ES UNA VIEJA VIOLADORA!**

**:/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/:**

**-Me tengo que ir.- sin más me aleje lo más que pude de esta persona tan rara.**

**-y a donde vas cariño?.- me molesto que volviera llamarme así, yo sólo quiero que EL me diga así no esta dama de la noche.**

**-A encontrarme con alguien que amo.- conteste tratando de ocultar las ansias de volver a verle, me miro con desilusión y se retiro cosa que me dio un gran alivio, "al fin nos volveremos a encontrar y te demostrare que nuestro destino es estar juntos" me dije a mi mismo mientras seguía con mi equipaje retomando mi ruta desesperada hacia el.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anoche tuve un sueño, un sueño que no se si debo clasificar como pesadilla es algo confuso porque fue tan bueno como malo, en mi sueño estábamos Rei y yo abrazados, podía sentir su cercanía tan real sus palabras tan cercanas.. Pero de un momento a otro una persona que no alcanzaba a verle la cara agarro de la mano a Rei haciendo que se apartara de mi, luego capte como caían mis lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, sentía una presión en el pecho por el dolor hasta que sentí que alguien posaba sus brazos alrededor de mi, era un abrazo tan cálido pero frío a la vez voltee a ver de quien se trataba con ese abrazo pero no podía ver nada más que su sonrisa, no sabía quien era pero me hizo sentir reconfortante era como si podría confiar ciegamente en ese sujeto desconocido a mi, esta persona que ni siquiera el color de sus cabellos podía distinguir bien, a mi parecer eran negros como los de Rei, al final esta persona se me acercó plasmando un dulce y cálido beso hasta que desperté.. Cuando me desperté totalmente tenía las mejillas húmedas creo que realmente si llore, este sueño me lleno de temor y angustia.**

** "acaso es una predicción?" Me cuestione.**

**-Len-kun! Ya Teto-chan esta aquí esperándonos para salir.- grito Rin a todo pulmón.**

**-Are? Ettoo~ .- "oh no.. Tengo que correr! Corran corraaaaan" se dijo Len a si mismo corriendo y tropezando por toda la habitación torpemente **

**Len, Rin y Teto estaban de camino al instituto, como se puede notar este tiene la facilidad de que no es necesario establecerse a dormir, estos chicos pueden habitar su casa tranquilamente también.**

**-Len-kun, y ese peinado que llevas hoy es nuevo?.- hablo Rin en tono burlón inclinándose para verle mejor ya que Teto estaba en el medio de ambos, dicho esto la peli fucsia volteo a verle también, ambas empezaron a soltar risitas, Len todo rojo de vergüenza empezó a peinarse y acomodarse el pelo con las manos, pero mientras caminaba con estas chicas tenía un sentimiento agrio no sabía porque pero era algo molestoso e inquietante para el.**

**Las horas pasaron y al parecer el joven que buscaba a alguien en específico pero se había perdido, llevaba horas tratando de descifrar el camino nuevamente, Sin tener mucho éxito que digamos, reviso su celular y gracias a su bella y adorada madre que pensó en darle un servicio a su celular donde puede comunicarse con quien quiera donde quiera siempre y cuando sea en Europa o Asia, servicio muy útil no? **

**Le escribió un mensaje a cierta persona que le ha ofrecido mucha ayuda que le dijera donde podría comer, pero el problema es que cuando ya había enviado el mensaje se dio cuenta que lo envió en su idioma, ósea en francés, que inútil, a quien se lo envío no sabe francés y el no sabía mucho sobre los kanjis japoneses siempre se confundía, si apenas puede hablar el idioma, pero por obra del destino le respondieron cosa que le sorprendió, al revisar... Le contestaron en kanjis, ósea no entendió nada y seguía con hambre.**

**-Caramelo.. Mmmmm... Tengo hambre... Me cago en la puta que me encontré! Coño donde hay un jodido lugar para comer, y para colmo no entiendo ni un jodido comino el kanji japonés de mierda..-hacia berrinche un joven en búsqueda de su "destino verdadero"- tsk joder lo que hago por amor.. **

**:/FLASH BACK/:**

**-He dicho que no! No quiero hablar más del asunto.- gritaba un señor de aproximadamente unos 35 años, era muy apuesto a pese de la edad.**

**-Te juro que es allá donde debo estar!- le contestaba su hijo provocando más escándalo en el hogar.**

**-Hijo , tu padre ha dicho que no y si lo dice es por algo sabes que siempre te complace, esta ves tiene que tener sus razones.- intervino una mujer de apariencia más joven que el otro señor, madre del muchacho.**

**-Pero mama te juro que es allá! Y haré lo que sea por estar allá!.- seguía implorando el joven apuesto hijo de ambos señores.**

**-Pero hijo mío que es lo que te motiva tanto a dejar tu amado país para ir a Japón?.- la mama del chico trataba de razonar, le parecía muy extraño que su orgulloso hijo quisiera abandonar toda su vida para cruzar medio mundo.**

**El joven de cabellos negros se ruborizo no sabía como explicarle sus razones, no sería tan arriesgado para decirle que ama a otro chico que habita en Japón, además como le diría como se enamoró? Por los Santos no les diría tan aireada la idea que es gay aunque en su país, Francia, son muy liberales pero tomando en cuenta su obstinada y orgullosa personalidad no se confesaría tan fácil su preferencia sexual a sus padres.-me gusta el lugar.- al final respondió casi en un tono de cuestión.**

**-No.- repitió el padre decidido que como su hijo tienen los cabellos de igual color, negro azabache, sin embargo la madre los tiene más acercado a castaño aunque eso es sólo cuando le da la luz porque sus cabellos se notan por igual de negros.**

**El joven resignado se retiró pero sólo por ese día, ya que todos los días les rogaba a sus padres pero no duró mucho porque es un chico impaciente y al final decidió hacerle jugadas sucias a sus padres con el fin de conseguir permiso, concluyendo con un definitivo si para que se largara y dejara de ser necio pero con la condición de que esperaría que al menos terminara el semestre en su actual escuela, aquel joven enamorado al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de su padre "joder muchacho de mierda veté de esta casa coño me tienes harto" Ohh sii fueron unas hermosas palabras, valió la pena cada broma e insistencia que les hizo.**

**:/FIN DEL FLAH BACK/:**

**-Heehh valió la pena, aunque me muero de hambre.. Momento! Yo creo que tengo un .. Caramelo ! - empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos como loco hasta dar con el dulce.- oh glorioso, me pregunto porque no comí antes? Ah cierto me quede dormido cuando se supone que debía comer pero aunque sea lo valió porque soñé con el.- hablaba sólo caminando en las calles y con un mal movimiento se le cayó su último recurso alimenticio.-mierda porque tuve que perder mi dinero.- se quejaba miserablemente dirigiéndose donde cayo su comida favorita, al parecer el dulce término debajo de unos grandes botes de basura dentro de un callejón, el hambriento y testarudo pelinegro se rebajó a buscar su comida y metió la cabeza para tener mejor visibilidad aunque con esa oscuridad que había en aquel lugar era muy difícil descifrar lo que había ahí debajo, extendió su mano cuando ya estaba un poco más del cuello metido en aquel lugar al fin alcanzando su barra caramelo.**

**-Kame-san! Kame-san!.- se escuchaba una clara voz acercándose era masculina aunque no tanto porque era muy suave y dulce más bien era melodiosa, el pelinegro sólo podía ver los pies acercándose, aquella voz le era muy familiar.- oh una persona?- seguía hablando aquella persona, cuando el pelinegro se percató de quien se trataba para el la sorpresa fue tal que choco sin querer con el bote de basura.**

**-Le-len-kun aún no estaba preparado mentalmente.- susurraba muy nervioso trataba de calmarse pero no podía, aquel Rubio con cabellos dorados de ojos azul zafiro le ponía a latir el corazón a mil y sólo llevaba segundos de haberlo visto.**

**-Oh no esta herido? Se encuentra bien?.- hablaba el rubio con preocupación al parecer no escucho nada de parte del otro joven percatando que aquel pelinegro aparte de sucio que estaba portaba algo muy particular en la cara, "es un parche negro?" Pensaba el mientras analizaba aquel chico frente a el que le parecía muy apuesto, "es lindo.. Pero pero que pienso nono! Primero tengo novio y segundo vine a buscar una tortuga" Len se negaba a pensar cosas tan malas para el a su parecer, "aunque dicen que no es malo admitir las cosas bonitas de la vida, pero no! Tengo novio eso es malo!" Pensaba inocentemente el Kagamine pero luego se sintió algo incómodo ya que aquel tipo le miraba fijamente sin decir nada, su mirada era penetrante y poderosa sobre todo se nota pasión en ella.**

**-Ah-ahh s-si yo estoy bien no se preocupe.- "no es cierto, ya tan rápido me encuentro con el? No me sentía listo, y en que condiciones me ve" decía a sus adentros fijándose en lo sucio que se encontraba.**

**-Me alegro.- sonrisa.- y que hace aquí? **

**No sabía que contestarle, es muy patético el hecho de decir que..- buscaba mi caramelo.- okay listo es inútil, es totalmente imposible mentirle a aquellos ojos tan abundantes de belleza.**

**-comprendo..-decía algo extrañando.- debe amar el caramelo.- el pelinegro no sabía si ya pensaba mal de el o que con esa pregunta, porque es una pregunta no? Ya que sonó como una?**

**-S-si.- titubeo, no sabía si era una pregunta pero aún así respondió pero de la manera más patética.-y.. Tu? Porque un chico como usted esta en un lugar como este?.- trato de hablar con más seguridad, no supo si funciono.**

**-Ah.! -ahora era el rubio que sonaba nervioso, al parecer funciono.- pues buscaba.. una.. tortuga.- concluyo un poco más confiado, es algo raro perder una tortuga, se sentía algo apenado.**

**-oh comprendo, necesita ayuda? Yo me ofrezco.- ya el pelinegro estaba más calmo.**

**-no no gracias de verdad no quisiera tomarle de su tiempo.**

**-nahh que va deja eso de formalidades te ayudare subir no quieras.- inmediatamente empezó una búsqueda que pensó que resultaría fácil, cosa que no fue así ya que ambos duraron varias horas buscando a la dichosa tortuga.**

**-Creo que la vi!.- exclamo el rubio**

**-Es enserio? Me pregunto.. Porque la perdiste.**

**-Etto~ realmente no es mía es de una amiga mía que me pidió ayuda para buscarla.- le sonrió mirándole a los ojos por momento y luego siguió en su intento de agarrar la tortuga.- la tengo! Al fin estas a salvó pequeña.- hablaba con ternura hacia la pequeña tortuga de color verde.**

**-Com..pren..do...- apenas podía responderle, la belleza de aquel rubio lo embobaba.- no nos hemos presentado soy..**

**Cierto soy Len Kagamine!.- interrumpió sin haberse percatado a el también le ponía de nervios la presencia de el otro muchacho, lo encontraba muy encantador pero la presentación tuvo que ser para después ya que Len-kun recibió una llamada urgente.-oh perdona dame un segundo.**

**-Cla-claro.- respondió en tono casi inaudible.**

**Len asintió con una sonrisa calida y tomo la llamada.- que? Ahh sisi la tengo no te preocupes, no no fue nada al contrario fue un gusto haberte ayudado.., como? Bueno de acuerdo estaré allá!.- cerro .- perdona me tengo que ir es algo urgente.**

**-Esta bien no te angusties, fue bonito pasar un rato contigo.- su corazón latía por mil se sentía como una confesión, cosa que le puso los nervios de punta.**

**-Buenoo por ahí nos vemos~ .- el rubio ya estaba corriendo alejando de aquel joven apuesto sin saber quien era o quien podría ser para el en un futuro.**

**-no le dije mi nombre.. Mierda.. Pero nos encontraremos pronto nuevamente de eso yo me aseguro.- sonrió con travesura como habitualmente hace, se recordó de la razón por la que término en el callejón y comió su caramelo, agarro nuevamente su equipaje y ahora con más motivación continuo su travesía en aquellas calles sobré pobladas de Tokio.**

**-Ahhh~ arigatou Len-kun! Eres el mejor encontraste a Kame-chan.- sonrió demostrando agradecimiento su amiga de cabellos azul verdoso.**

**-No hay de que Miku-san.- se rascaba su cabellera algo avergonzado por el halago.**

**-y donde estaba?**

**-Etto~ en un callejón, eso si me impresiono, como la perdiste?**

**Miku se sonrojó por la vergüenza .- no es algo que todos debamos saber.- realmente le apenaba la verdad, ella sospechaba que término allí la tortuga pero por alguna razón nunca fue allí, aunque le sugirió a Len ese extraño lugar cuando le pidió ayuda para encontrarla.**

**-Tiene que ver con Kaito-sempai cierto?**

**-sii..- bajo la cabeza de la vergüenza.**

**-okay.. No preguntare.- enserio no lo haría, le asquea la idea de saber que fue lo que hicieron en ese lugar y más si tiene que ver con su sempai.**

**-no niño! No mal piense la situación, sólo nos besamos aunque nos excedimos y creo que por eso término allí Kame-san..-volvió a esconder su sonroje.**

**-Si.. Si.. Yo no pedí explicación gracias.**

***sonido de celular***

**Len cogió la llamada y se sorprendió que fuese Rei, últimamente casi no le llama y ha estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo, pero Len a parte de ser muy ingenuo el confía mucho en su pareja por eso no termina haciéndose ideas locas, pero si llegara a ver algo raro obviamente reaccionaria, Rei le pidió que fuese inmediatamente a su casa para presentarle a alguien cosa muy inusual, Rei casi nunca recibe visitas la última vez fue muchísimo antes de ser pareja cuando eran unos niños.**

**-Y quien viene?-le pregunto a Rei**

**-no te preocupes sólo ven y así sabrás.**

**-De acuerdo estará allá en una hora.-dicho esto cerro la línea.- gomen Miku-san quería seguir más tiempo contigo pero Rei llamo que quiere verme y ya sabes además le llega una visita que quiere que comisca al parecer.**

**-oh que oportuno.-dijo sorprendida.- no importa total Kaito me acaba de enviar un mensaje que viene aquí, pero menos mal que al fin ese Rei decide hacer algo contigo tienen cierto tiempo que no están solos.-concluyo con una sonrisa.**

**-Si ya sabes la escuela extraño el principio de semestre.. -Suspira-Todos era más fácil.- se estaban dirigiendo a la salida de la casa.**

**-Len al principio todo es fácil pero mientras más tiempo dura más complicado es, eso aplica para todo tenlo en cuenta.-dijo cuando ya ambos estaban en la puerta de salir.**

**-Sipi, bueno adiós.- se cerro la puerta y corrió emocionado a ver a Rei, también le comía la curiosidad de quien era esa visita tan especial para Rei.**

**En la casa de los Kagenes se encontraban emocionados por la llegada de su visita "especial" así que el ambiente era muy ruidoso.**

**-Hahahahahah Te juro que no me lo espere, enserio.. Te lo juro- hablaba Rei emocionado excepto a lo ultimo que dejaba en claro por el tono que uso que realmente no se lo esperaba pero aun así estaba feliz por volver a ver a su mejor amigo.**

**-Y que fue lo que te dije?- contesto su amigo mientras lo tenía abrazado, se encontraba prácticamente colgando de su cuello.**

**-Muy cierto, nadie estaba enterado de tu llegada hasta que llamaste, es una pena que no tengamos todo listo para ti.- hablo la madre de Rei y Rui**

**-Si, porque no avisaste antes?- continuo el padre.**

**-bueno quería sorprenderles y tada~.- hablaba el joven moviendo sus manos de jazz al decir lo último.**

**-Me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo emocionada Rui.**

**-hehe la verdad yo también pero me pregunto porque estas colgado de mi.- cuestionaba el acosado Rei.**

**-Quien sabe..**

**-Heeehh, como que ustedes se quieren mucho no?.- decía con tono sospechoso Rui.**

**-Claro que si, yo lo amo.- dicho esto le beso la mejilla a Rei dejándolo sólo un poco sorprendido.**

**-Kya~ Fanservice!.- grito emocionada Rui dejando a sus padres algo confusos, no entendían nunca lo que decían sus hijos.**

**-Que dice Rei?.- pregunto el provocante de todo.**

**-No te preocupes es fujoshi.-contesto con algo de incomodidad a razón del grito de su hermana.**

**-Ahh.. No entiendo pero esta bien.. Supongo..- seguía colgado a el, todos estaban sentados por eso la cercanía emocionaba a Rui, todos siguieron hablando y sobre todo la visita ya que tenía que actualizar su vida con los de su alrededor.**

**Aquel chico que recibió es su amigo de la infancia, y siempre ha sido su relaciona así, siendo Rei por un año mayor es como su Onii-chan, así que eso y también que en su país son así de amoroso lo tiene acostumbrado, pero claro no envito alejar lo un poco porque hace poco fue atacado y todavía se siente incómodo...**

**:/FLASH BACK/:**

**-Tu de nuevo aquí?.- hablaba el ojos dorados con molestia.**

**-acaso no puedo invadir a la fuerza sin que nadie más sepa la casa de quien me gusta?**

**-No! Es enfermo! Entiéndelo Rinto, vete!**

**-No, ni que fueras tu que me lo pidieses.- saco algo de su bolsillo.-Toma para ti.- le entrego una cajita.**

**-Y esto?**

**-ábrelo .- tenía una sonrisa particularmente picara.**

**-esto?**

**-si, obvio.-contesto con seriedad.- oohh espera o es que quieres abrir las piernas para mi? .- Cambio el tono por uno travieso.- porque con gusto recibo eso de tu parte.- reía con una cara de perversión.**

**-Baka!.- empezó abrir rápidamente la caja encontrándose un..- condón? Es enserio que coño insinúas?.- hablaba muy molesto.**

**-Hahahaha que lo hagamos salvajemente.- se burlaba Rinto.**

**-Q-que?! No! Métete dedos en el culo mejor!.- ya supero su límite, estaba rojo de la furia.**

**-no mentira revisa mejor.- cambio su cara por una más dulce y apacible, cosa que para Rei es inevitable sonrojar se cuando Rinto le pone esa cara.**

**Tiro el condón a la cara de Rinto dejándolo algo anonadado y vio que debajo había una barra de caramelo, se sorprendió mucho, el ama mucho el caramelo más bien lo adora, se sonrojó un poco y sonrió cálidamente cosa que hizo ruborizar a Rinto.**

**-Gracias, como sabías que me gustan?**

**-Yo.. Sólo se cosas, me alegra que te guste.- se puso algo nervioso, tanto que inconscientemente empezó a jugar con sus dedos, no aguanto más y tomo el caramelo.**

**-Hey! Acaso no era mío?!**

**-abre la boca.- dijo autoritario ya con el dulce abierto, Rei obedeció por el poder de aquella mirada ademas pensó que solo seria una mordida y nada mas, abrió su boca sintiendo como entraba ese caramelo y como Rinto con una mano le sujetaba la barbilla.- ahora chupa y lame!.- el tono que usaba Rinto perturbaba a Rei trataba de negarse a hacer eso pero Rinto le obligo , iba sacando y metiendo el caramelo de manera perversa, cada movimiento que ejecutaba hacia parecer esa escena sucia y obscena, Rei se estaba atragantando y empalagando con el dulce, pero Rinto siguió con aquellos movimientos, en un momento a Rei se le resbalo una gota de la boca era una mezcla entre su saliva y el dulce y Rinto pensó en que lo bueno no se puede desperdiciar y lamió aquella gota, después de un poco rato se acabó el caramelo, Rei se sentía algo excitado por todo lo ocurrido y como no sí mientras hacia esas suciedades Rinto le iba besando y tocando.**

**-Desgraciado.- le tiro una almohada, no le pegó muy fuerte ya que Rei se sentía mareado de la excitación, Rinto lo aprovecho y mordió sus labios, saboreo todo lo que pudo de aquella condenada boca que sabía tan bien y entonces con ese sabor a caramelo lo hacia más candente.**

**-Mmmm.. Que rico sabes.- susurraba Rinto, siguieron besandose hasta el cansancio, Rinto tuvo que parar porque estaba llegando a su límite y todavía tenía que controlarse, en eso Rei aprovecho y lo empujo a golpes, Rinto de sabio escapo por la ventana tirándose de ella claro no sin antes irse con unos buenos golpes de parte de Rei.**

**-Y no vuelvas joder!.- le grito con ira, se sentía aún mareado y se recostó de su cama, Rei se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora, su camisa abierta hasta el pecho, cara sonrojada y cabello despeinados, suspiraba tratando de calmarse.**

***azote a una puerta***

**-Buonjeur, llegue yo.- dijo aquella persona que abrió agresivamente la puerta que golpeo sonoramente contra la pared aclamando su llegada.**

**-Que haces aquí?!.- grito al ver aquella persona que tenía tiempo sin ver, casi muere de la impresión.**

**:/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/:**

**-Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe Oe!.- hablaba el otro pelinegro tratando de traer de vuelta a Rei.**

**-Que?!**

**-En que pensabas tanto? Parecías en Júpiter.**

**-nada, y desde cuando estas en mis piernas?!**

**-Muchacho! Hace rato jaja era para captar tu atención pero veo que ni así.. Acaso no peso?.- dijo mientras se acercaba a su cara con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-apartate tengo suficiente de tu amor.**

**-Que? Pero acaso no eres mi.. Mmm como se decía? Onii chan~.- dijo con voz inocente o al menos el intento porque inocente no tiene de nada.**

**-Muévete!**

**-uhhh hueles a caramelo me encanta caramelo.- decía mientras seguía oliendo muy de cerca a Rei.**

**-Aaahhhh! Eres una molestia ! Muévete.**

**-Jajajaja no**

**Los padres y hermana de Rei reían con aquella escena tan graciosa de Rei tratando de mover a su mejor amigo de encima de el mientras que este se aferraba a su cuello pero su ruidosa y emocionante conversación por su encuentro se vio interrumpida por un lindo rubio acabado de llegar, como Rei estaba ocupado fue Rui a abrir.**

**-Len-kun! Justo a tiempo déjame presentarte a un amigo muy importante de nosotros.**

**-Wao que tan especial es para ustedes para hablar tan emocionados hehe.- sonrió, paso hacia donde estaban los demás y se encontró con una rara escena.**

**Rei estaba siendo abrazado por el cuello de aquel chico que se había encontrado hace unas horas en el callejón?!**

**-Ah? Len-kun ya estas aquí .- sonrió.- déjame presentarte a Ren Haine, mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños.**

**"Su cabello es como el de Rei"**

**"Sus ojos son hermosamente plateados, parecen estrellas de tan llamativos que son"**

**"Su piel era pálida pero no da miedo"**

**"Su voz era grave pero hermosa"**

**"Moriré en pecado si sigo pensando en el, pero.. Es que su aspecto y gestos tan parecidos a Rei me intrigan pero su esencia es diferente, demasiado, se ve del tipo apasionado y eso me atrae, me siento tan mal pensando en esto"**

**-Ho-hola! Fue con usted que me encontré en el callejón no?.- pregunto Len súper nervioso pero cautivado por esos ojos grises platino, o más bien ojo ya que uno de ellos esta cubierto por un parche negro.**

**-Si, fue conmigo.- se soltó de Rei y se dirigió a donde Len, aprovechando la presentación le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, como es extranjero de puede excusar por eso, pero aun así estaba tan feliz de al fin tener aunque sea un poco de contacto con el.**

**-Ahh que fue eso?-decía temblando de los nervios.- REI NO ES LO QUE CREES APENAS LO VI Y YOO...**

**-Len no te alteres tanto el es así con todos, es francés.- dicho esto Ren le sonrió de manera agradable a Len.**

**-Ahh.. Emmm okay..-" me pregunto quien es esta persona y porque tiene un parche?" Pensaba Len curioso a lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante.**

**Quien es Ren Haine?**

**Continuara...**


	5. Sin limites

Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo

Capítulo 6:. Complicados

No crean que todo el tiempo estuvieron dándose calor y caricias hasta más allá de los límites en público, nuestros amigos Rei y Rinto acabaron estando detrás de uno de los juegos además no había tanta gente ya que como estuvieron por mucho tiempo en competencia no habría mucha gente al rededor pero aún así sea poca o mucha el calentón que sintieron ambos era indescriptible.

Ya estaba totalmente oscuro y ambas parejas continuaban en sus asuntos, algo así.. Que quiero decir con esto? Bueno digamos que a Ren no le salió tan bien como digamos.

-nnh Ahhh mmmm mmmnnn Ha.. Haine..kun.. .- gemía lo más silencioso que podía el rubio llamado Len Kagamine, Ren lo tenía escondido todo el tiempo nunca permitió que nadie alcanzará ver la delicia que se estaba comiendo, aunque aún así la sensación de que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos les excitaba mucho.

-mm.. Calma .. Por favor ya casi ..- Ren no podía contestarle la emoción y euforia que sentía en el momento no le permitía decir nada sólo podía actuar y de que manera lo hacia, jugando con los botones rosados del oji azul uno de los puntos que al parece son del placer de Len ya que cada vez que pasaba sus labios o dientes se desesperaba y retorcía, Ren ya estaba casi totalmente listo para llegar a tal punto del éxtasis y empezar a embestir con todo su potencial a Len, lo único que faltaba era abrir un poco más aquel culito deseoso de ser tomado, el Haine tenía un dedo dentro hurgando y buscando algún punto que haga subir el nivel del placer a Len, una ves encontrado obviamente con esas sonoras respuestas de parte de su acompañante quiso continuar con el segundo dedo para dar ampliación, sus labios se concentraban en dar orgullo a lo que muy famosamente es conocido el beso francés, metía , sacaba lengua , volvía a entrar daba círculos y chupadas, haciendo sentir a ambos en su propio mundo.

Len se sentía sucio haciendo cosas tan lascivas y peor aún con alguien que no es su pareja, no lo peor era que es con el mejor amigo de su pareja ! Hasta dónde ha de llegar? Acaso nadie los puede parar? No... Más bien porque el mismo no lo puede detener? Esa era la verdadera cuestión, si tanto prefiere a Rei como aún no ha podido apartar a Ren? Es verdad que la excitación que sentía en el momento no le ayudaba para nada, pero hay un límite !, Len no podía más .. Oía la bragueta de Ren bajar, "las cosas están yendo muy lejos" pensó, en la entrada de su culo se sentía ardiente .. "No ... No.. Ya.. Es suficiente!" Apretaba los ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Ren observo como la cara de Len estaba toda húmeda por sus lágrimas se sintió mal! El nunca quiso que las cosas llegarán hasta ahí asi que con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo se detuvo y lo soltó lentamente, lo amaba demasiado como para empujarlo de tal forma hacer esto prefería mil veces esperar lo necesario, otras personas dirían que lo dejarían en paz si estuvieran en su situación con locuras de que será más feliz sin el pero Ren no piensa así el lo hará suyo por que sabe que el será lo mejor para el y si no es así pues se convertirá en lo mejor esforzándose al máximo.

-Haine.. Kun.. Lo siento.- Len se expresaba con las lágrimas cayendo aunque trataba de detenerlas no paraban, se sentía sucio pero más que todo culpable "porque me tengo que disculpar con el? Eso debí hacerlo con Rei por haberle hecho esto"

-no .. Perdóname tu.. Esto llego muy lejos..- Ren deseaba suicidarse , "me odio tanto por haberle hecho esto" la cara de Ren era una mueca de dolor no quería ver a Len así.- ya no haré nada que no te guste.- lo beso suavemente en los labios con temor pensando que lo rechazaría pero nunca lo hizo más bien lo recibió con temor también pero no de el si no del momento y su futuro.

-Disculpen jóvenes pero en esta feria hay unas severas reglas que prohíbe que cosas como estas se ejecuten en este lugar.- era una voz seca y fría, podía sentir que eran afiladas cuchillas.

Cuando se percataron de donde provenía la voz palidecieron... ERA UN OFICIAL!

Len no podía creer lo que estaba pasando! Y más en un momento tan incómodo como este.. Apresurado se subió sus pantalones que Ren le había bajado y se acomodó su prenda superior.- no perdónanos oficial ! Emmm esto es.. Un error fue un momento de nosotros los jóvenes y las emociones junto con las hormonas!.- trataba con desesperación explicarlo todo pero se ahogaba en sus propias palabras y decía cosas sin sentidos.- po-por ejemplo un pollito bebe dentro de un huevo no puede ser huevo por mucho tiempo no? Además no crea que fue una violación! Esto es legal si.. "Espera no somos pareja.. Ahh que digo !" Etto.. Usted sabe.. No? Hehe..- trato de sonreír pero no le salió bien, el oficial sólo le veía con vergüenza ajena.

En cambio a Ren de alguna forma retorcida le dio gracia la reacción de Len aunque no le da nadita de gracia que lo descubra alguien de la ley "ahora como se supone que viviré en Japón? Seré el francés metido violador de infantes.. Aunque Len no es uno pero lo aparenta"

-A razón de su comportamiento me temo que como usted.- señalo a Ren.- es el mayor aquí debo llevármelo para que hablemos seriamente sobre su caso.- cuando acabó de hablar tomo a Ren por el cuello y lo arrastro dejando a Len sólo y con una vergonzosa erección, que suerte que no había nadie al rededor.

-Tienes unas pelotas bien grandes para hacer esto muchacho!.- hablaba el "oficial" con enojo mientras se quitaba sus prendas y máscara dejando liberar un denso cabello rojo rizado.

-que bueno que fuiste tu y no uno de verdad.- contesto aliviado el Haine.

-Bueno pero para que sepas que si iba uno de verdad pero que suerte que estaba cerca ya que alguien no contestaba sus coordenadas y estuve ahí para evitarlo.- explico con un semblante cínico.

-Gracias Teto.- sonrío

-eso es tener suerte por un tubo, podrías estar verdaderamente en un cuestionario de oficial bueno y malo como en las películas.- cruzo sus brazos.

-Gracias Teto.- repitió pero esta vez con menos ánimos

-Ahora me tienes que explicar tu nuevo plan ya que vi que hubo un gran giro en los planes principales eh? Ren Haine.- cuestiono Teto mirándolo fijamente esperando que su sonroje se baje para que conteste.

-Ah... Eso.. Fue.. Impulso?

-El impulsivo mato el gato

-no era la curiosidad mato al gato?

-si pero te va mejor la otra.- Teto se adelantó en su caminata.- que estas esperando jefe? Vámonos , baka...- tenía su semblante serió esta chica nunca cambia.

Volviendo con Rei y Rinto ellos se habían separado pero por esfuerzos no muy bien hechos de Rei, apartó a Rinto cuyo lo miraba con cara de perrito arrepentido que deseaba más.

-Lo siento esto es imposible para mi tengo a Len.

-Len esto Len lo otro Blah Blah Blah siempre hablas de el pero cada vez que hago algo como esto nunca piensas en el, siempre después de media hora te vienes arrepentir.- Reclamo Rinto en un tono serio e infantil.

-Es que yo.. Tu...- el ojos dorados trato de contestarle pero no pudo por el simple hecho de que tenía la razón a su favor y el no tenía como contradecirle, el Kagene simplemente suspiro y no respondió a nada para solamente retirarse del lugar.

-No espera tu me tienes que decir que sientes por mi en verdad.- Rinto había agarrado de uno de los hombros a Rei para hacerle voltear y encararle, con una mirada determinada se acercó para estar a pocos centímetros de el sentía la ansiedad de saber que realmente pasaba en su cabeza ya que si no lo hace ahora no pasara nunca.-Oh si no, no caminarás mañana.- le susurro esto muy cerca del oído en símbolo de amenaza haciendo estremecer a Rei pero este no respondía.

Rei le dedicó una mirada vacía y lo apartó diciendo.- Tu no harías eso yo lo haría contigo.- al fin hablo.

-Ves lo que digo? -empezó hablar serio.- Ahí estas tu de nuevo diciendo que eres el dominante sobre lo nuestro.-Rinto hablaba en un tono dramático.- eres malo porque haces eso? Siempre ocultando lo nuestro yo se que el es sólo una máscara y que el te da placer que necesitas soy yo.- Rei le tapó la boca era imposible entablar algo serio nunca podía librarse de ese necio dramático.

-Cual es tu punto rey del drama.- hablaba Rei molesto entre dientes aún manteniendo su mano sobre la boca de Rinto, el rubio simplemente fingió llorar para ponerlo en una situación más incomoda, cuando miro a su alrededor había mucha gente gritándole por ser malo y abucheando que no le haga llorar.-van a pensar que eres el uke si sigues así.-trato de convencerlo con ese argumento para que parara.

Un aura negra rodeó el cuerpo de Rinto y con los ojos brillosos dijo determinado.- YO NO!.- estaba totalmente negado a ese hecho y para evitar que suceda agarro una de las manos de Rei y se lanzó a correr lo más rápido del lugar.

Una vez fuera de ese círculo de gente aún Rinto mantenía su carrera agresiva dejando que el pobre Rei se golpeará con todo.

-Oh mira es Len-kun.- aviso Rinto tratando de frenarse pero esto no se le dio del todo ya que a la velocidad que iban provoco que Rei casi se fuera disparado en dirección hacia Len pero la mentalidad celosa de Rinto prefirió que no así jalando del Kagene para que callara donde el dando un giro de 180 grados.

-Pero que pasa contigo y tu agresividad!.- se quejó Rei.

Rinto sólo bufo y miro de reojo a Len, el otro rubio sólo tenía cara de espanto como si casi fuese a morir por lo que Rinto de buen burlón se hecho a reír por la cara de su primo.

-Encima de que casi me matas lanzándome o intentando lanzar a Rei-kun te ríes de mi?.- chillo Len rabiando.

-Maahh mahh calma chicos .- dijo el mencionado entre risas moviendo sus manos en son de paz.- y que haces aquí sólo Len-kun?.- pregunto rápidamente para cambiarle el tema dando gracias que su querido primo es muy despistado y no se daría cuenta de su trampa en esta conversación.

-Ahh..- Len lo medito por unos segundos buscando una respuesta convincente y que no tenga nada que ver con Ren y lo sucedido, con esperanzas que no se le note sus nervios miro al rededor y dijo.- Ehh digamos que Haine-kun violo una de las normas de las atracciones de por aquí y se lo llevo la policía.- "espero que no se den cuenta de que titubee" Len jugaba con sus dedos cosa que no ayudaba a su mentira pero sin embargo los otros dos se la tragaron y empezaron hacer muevas y comentarios sobre el tema habrá tenido suerte?

-No me impresionaría mucho si fue que se desesperó jugando algo y empezó a destruirlo desesperado.- dijo Rei casual conociendo a su mejor amigo .-realmente el no es de los que tienen "paciencia".- prosiguió esta vez haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en paciencia.

-Enserio? Bueno y que haremos?.- cuestiono Rinto cruzando sus brazos, dicho esto todos empezaron a posicionarse de forma pensativa.- vamos al cine y dejemos que Ren pague sus consecuencias.- salto de repente Rinto antes de que alguien más le cambie sus planes.- no era a eso que íbamos?.- concluyo levantando una ceja y una sonrisa simpática.

- Yo.. Y-yo opino que si.- respondía Len aún algo mareado, desde que Ren se fue le había dejado las ganas y no sólo eso también sus partes nobles estaban aún ardiendo a pesar de que con el susto que se dio hace poco le bajará la erección , todo este tiempo sus nervios se debía a eso y por lo tal trataba de disimularlo.

-bueno son dos contra uno así que digas lo que digas no podrás hacernos cambiar, vámonos!.- grito lo último Rinto jalando a ambos en dirección a ver las dichosas películas.

Len ya se sentía más calmado, desde que entro a la cinema no paraba de darle mente a lo sucedido con Ren, cada vez que hacia memoria a cada caricia se le erizaba la piel no sabía si era del miedo o algo más.

-Estas bien?.- Rei le miro directo a los ojos ya que sospechaba algo de parte de Len, como lo conoce desde hace tanto si le miraba a los ojos podría detectar si son ciertas sus palabras aunque no es por desconfianza que lo hacia sí no porque lo sentía raro y que actuará así de apartado no es muy común, también que necesitaba su cercanía para que Rinto no se le acercase tanto.

-Si porque lo dices?.- le contesto lo más seguro posible, como ya estaban buscando asientos la oscuridad de la sala le favorecía mucho a Len para que su amado no se fijara mucho en su angustia así que Rei sólo sonrió y encontrando un asiento le dejo pasar primero para entonces sentarse juntos, Len sólo pudo suspirar del alivio.

Rinto se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y como buen terrorista obligo de manera discreta mover a Len para ser el que se sentará al lado de Rei, el Kagene sólo se enojo por la torpeza de su novio se sentía demasiado incómodo estado cerca de Rinto ya que recordaba cada estúpido beso, cada estúpida caricia o roce y cada estúpidas palabras que este le había susurrado, Rinto miro a Rei dándose cuenta de su incomodidad y de manera que Len no se diera cuenta le agarro la mano acariciando la misma con el pulgar en forma de calmarle, Rinto le miro a los ojos tratándole de transmitir que todo estará bien pero Rei de golpe obligo que le soltase y volteó la mirada, el rubio sólo suspiro triste tratando de controlarse para evitar reflejarlo.

La nueva tanda de la película planeada a ver comenzó así dejando un silencio incómodo de muerte entre ellos, cada quien con sus problemas en mente, cada uno pensando en como solucionarlos.

-Eres un demente!.- la pelirroja no había parado de quejarse respecto a la estupidez de su compañero.

-Por milésima ves Teto ! Ya lo se! Cuando la gente será capaz de entenderme?.- Ren estaba incómodo Y mareado de que la pelirroja le llamará tanto la atención estaba harto más bien, sólo se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Len o mejor dicho cuando no ha pensado en eso y más sobre Len, No la cosa es que hará la próxima vez que lo vea? Después de todo lo que le hizo con que cara o actitud deberá tomar ? Su cabeza empezó a punzarle unos fuertes dolores de preocupación e angustia...

-...

-...Oe Ren... Me estas escuchando?.- Teto se había inclinado hacia abajo cerca de la altura del peli negro cuyo quien se encontraba sentado , tenía sus brazos colocados en su cintura y le miraba fijamente con un tic en la ceja.- REN!

-Oye! Ya me harte ! Cállate!.- Ren se puso tenso y molesto.

-Sólo trato de ayudarte necio.- Teto entrecerró los ojos igualmente molesta, este Haine ni porque fuese a su beneficio es razonable.- digo yo, o al menos es que no me necesitas y tienes a alguien más?.- Esta pregunta fue por mera casualidad que lo había dicho ya que ella sabe todo los movimientos habidos y por haber de Ren a no ser..

-Si, la tengo y si no te callas sabes lo que puede pasar.-Ren hablaba serio y cínico, se frotaba ligeramente la sien para calmarse un poco.

Teto cambió su semblante a uno más sorpresivo y miro fijamente a Ren.- pues permítame decirle jefecito que yo estoy al tanto quien es esa otra persona.- hablaba con la frente en alto.

Ren miro burlón a Teto y lo expreso con una sonrisa un poco maléfica.-cierto? .- levantó una de sus ceja, esto provoco cierta inquietud en Teto, Ren lo presencio perfectamente y estaba muy consiente de ello, ella pensaba que lo tendría entre sus manos lleno de confusión pero por lo visto era todo lo contrario.- pues te felicito.

-Que?.- la pelirroja abrió más los ojos no entendía nada.

-Teto.. Ya yo tenía esto planeado, y te felicito ahora realmente puedo comprobar que eres muy buena investigando, esto era una prueba de tu validez.- una vez dada esta explicación aérea para Teto, Ren se levantó de donde estaba sin siquiera darle una mínima mirada a su compañera colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos adelantándose por su camino.

Teto simplemente se quedo impactada pero sobre todo intrigada sobre esta mentalidad confusa que posee el Haine.

Continuara...


	6. Complicados

Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo

Capítulo 6:. Complicados

No crean que todo el tiempo estuvieron dándose calor y caricias hasta más allá de los límites en público, nuestros amigos Rei y Rinto acabaron estando detrás de uno de los juegos además no había tanta gente ya que como estuvieron por mucho tiempo en competencia no habría mucha gente al rededor pero aún así sea poca o mucha el calentón que sintieron ambos era indescriptible.

Ya estaba totalmente oscuro y ambas parejas continuaban en sus asuntos, algo así.. Que quiero decir con esto? Bueno digamos que a Ren no le salió tan bien como digamos.

-nnh Ahhh mmmm mmmnnn Ha.. Haine..kun.. .- gemía lo más silencioso que podía el rubio llamado Len Kagamine, Ren lo tenía escondido todo el tiempo nunca permitió que nadie alcanzará ver la delicia que se estaba comiendo, aunque aún así la sensación de que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos les excitaba mucho.

-mm.. Calma .. Por favor ya casi ..- Ren no podía contestarle la emoción y euforia que sentía en el momento no le permitía decir nada sólo podía actuar y de que manera lo hacia, jugando con los botones rosados del oji azul uno de los puntos que al parece son del placer de Len ya que cada vez que pasaba sus labios o dientes se desesperaba y retorcía, Ren ya estaba casi totalmente listo para llegar a tal punto del éxtasis y empezar a embestir con todo su potencial a Len, lo único que faltaba era abrir un poco más aquel culito deseoso de ser tomado, el Haine tenía un dedo dentro hurgando y buscando algún punto que haga subir el nivel del placer a Len, una ves encontrado obviamente con esas sonoras respuestas de parte de su acompañante quiso continuar con el segundo dedo para dar ampliación, sus labios se concentraban en dar orgullo a lo que muy famosamente es conocido el beso francés, metía , sacaba lengua , volvía a entrar daba círculos y chupadas, haciendo sentir a ambos en su propio mundo.

Len se sentía sucio haciendo cosas tan lascivas y peor aún con alguien que no es su pareja, no lo peor era que es con el mejor amigo de su pareja ! Hasta dónde ha de llegar? Acaso nadie los puede parar? No... Más bien porque el mismo no lo puede detener? Esa era la verdadera cuestión, si tanto prefiere a Rei como aún no ha podido apartar a Ren? Es verdad que la excitación que sentía en el momento no le ayudaba para nada, pero hay un límite !, Len no podía más .. Oía la bragueta de Ren bajar, "las cosas están yendo muy lejos" pensó, en la entrada de su culo se sentía ardiente .. "No ... No.. Ya.. Es suficiente!" Apretaba los ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Ren observo como la cara de Len estaba toda húmeda por sus lágrimas se sintió mal! El nunca quiso que las cosas llegarán hasta ahí asi que con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo se detuvo y lo soltó lentamente, lo amaba demasiado como para empujarlo de tal forma hacer esto prefería mil veces esperar lo necesario, otras personas dirían que lo dejarían en paz si estuvieran en su situación con locuras de que será más feliz sin el pero Ren no piensa así el lo hará suyo por que sabe que el será lo mejor para el y si no es así pues se convertirá en lo mejor esforzándose al máximo.

-Haine.. Kun.. Lo siento.- Len se expresaba con las lágrimas cayendo aunque trataba de detenerlas no paraban, se sentía sucio pero más que todo culpable "porque me tengo que disculpar con el? Eso debí hacerlo con Rei por haberle hecho esto"

-no .. Perdóname tu.. Esto llego muy lejos..- Ren deseaba suicidarse , "me odio tanto por haberle hecho esto" la cara de Ren era una mueca de dolor no quería ver a Len así.- ya no haré nada que no te guste.- lo beso suavemente en los labios con temor pensando que lo rechazaría pero nunca lo hizo más bien lo recibió con temor también pero no de el si no del momento y su futuro.

-Disculpen jóvenes pero en esta feria hay unas severas reglas que prohíbe que cosas como estas se ejecuten en este lugar.- era una voz seca y fría, podía sentir que eran afiladas cuchillas.

Cuando se percataron de donde provenía la voz palidecieron... ERA UN OFICIAL!

Len no podía creer lo que estaba pasando! Y más en un momento tan incómodo como este.. Apresurado se subió sus pantalones que Ren le había bajado y se acomodó su prenda superior.- no perdónanos oficial ! Emmm esto es.. Un error fue un momento de nosotros los jóvenes y las emociones junto con las hormonas!.- trataba con desesperación explicarlo todo pero se ahogaba en sus propias palabras y decía cosas sin sentidos.- po-por ejemplo un pollito bebe dentro de un huevo no puede ser huevo por mucho tiempo no? Además no crea que fue una violación! Esto es legal si.. "Espera no somos pareja.. Ahh que digo !" Etto.. Usted sabe.. No? Hehe..- trato de sonreír pero no le salió bien, el oficial sólo le veía con vergüenza ajena.

En cambio a Ren de alguna forma retorcida le dio gracia la reacción de Len aunque no le da nadita de gracia que lo descubra alguien de la ley "ahora como se supone que viviré en Japón? Seré el francés metido violador de infantes.. Aunque Len no es uno pero lo aparenta"

-A razón de su comportamiento me temo que como usted.- señalo a Ren.- es el mayor aquí debo llevármelo para que hablemos seriamente sobre su caso.- cuando acabó de hablar tomo a Ren por el cuello y lo arrastro dejando a Len sólo y con una vergonzosa erección, que suerte que no había nadie al rededor.

-Tienes unas pelotas bien grandes para hacer esto muchacho!.- hablaba el "oficial" con enojo mientras se quitaba sus prendas y máscara dejando liberar un denso cabello rojo rizado.

-que bueno que fuiste tu y no uno de verdad.- contesto aliviado el Haine.

-Bueno pero para que sepas que si iba uno de verdad pero que suerte que estaba cerca ya que alguien no contestaba sus coordenadas y estuve ahí para evitarlo.- explico con un semblante cínico.

-Gracias Teto.- sonrío

-eso es tener suerte por un tubo, podrías estar verdaderamente en un cuestionario de oficial bueno y malo como en las películas.- cruzo sus brazos.

-Gracias Teto.- repitió pero esta vez con menos ánimos

-Ahora me tienes que explicar tu nuevo plan ya que vi que hubo un gran giro en los planes principales eh? Ren Haine.- cuestiono Teto mirándolo fijamente esperando que su sonroje se baje para que conteste.

-Ah... Eso.. Fue.. Impulso?

-El impulsivo mato el gato

-no era la curiosidad mato al gato?

-si pero te va mejor la otra.- Teto se adelantó en su caminata.- que estas esperando jefe? Vámonos , baka...- tenía su semblante serió esta chica nunca cambia.

Volviendo con Rei y Rinto ellos se habían separado pero por esfuerzos no muy bien hechos de Rei, apartó a Rinto cuyo lo miraba con cara de perrito arrepentido que deseaba más.

-Lo siento esto es imposible para mi tengo a Len.

-Len esto Len lo otro Blah Blah Blah siempre hablas de el pero cada vez que hago algo como esto nunca piensas en el, siempre después de media hora te vienes arrepentir.- Reclamo Rinto en un tono serio e infantil.

-Es que yo.. Tu...- el ojos dorados trato de contestarle pero no pudo por el simple hecho de que tenía la razón a su favor y el no tenía como contradecirle, el Kagene simplemente suspiro y no respondió a nada para solamente retirarse del lugar.

-No espera tu me tienes que decir que sientes por mi en verdad.- Rinto había agarrado de uno de los hombros a Rei para hacerle voltear y encararle, con una mirada determinada se acercó para estar a pocos centímetros de el sentía la ansiedad de saber que realmente pasaba en su cabeza ya que si no lo hace ahora no pasara nunca.-Oh si no, no caminarás mañana.- le susurro esto muy cerca del oído en símbolo de amenaza haciendo estremecer a Rei pero este no respondía.

Rei le dedicó una mirada vacía y lo apartó diciendo.- Tu no harías eso yo lo haría contigo.- al fin hablo.

-Ves lo que digo? -empezó hablar serio.- Ahí estas tu de nuevo diciendo que eres el dominante sobre lo nuestro.-Rinto hablaba en un tono dramático.- eres malo porque haces eso? Siempre ocultando lo nuestro yo se que el es sólo una máscara y que el te da placer que necesitas soy yo.- Rei le tapó la boca era imposible entablar algo serio nunca podía librarse de ese necio dramático.

-Cual es tu punto rey del drama.- hablaba Rei molesto entre dientes aún manteniendo su mano sobre la boca de Rinto, el rubio simplemente fingió llorar para ponerlo en una situación más incomoda, cuando miro a su alrededor había mucha gente gritándole por ser malo y abucheando que no le haga llorar.-van a pensar que eres el uke si sigues así.-trato de convencerlo con ese argumento para que parara.

Un aura negra rodeó el cuerpo de Rinto y con los ojos brillosos dijo determinado.- YO NO!.- estaba totalmente negado a ese hecho y para evitar que suceda agarro una de las manos de Rei y se lanzó a correr lo más rápido del lugar.

Una vez fuera de ese círculo de gente aún Rinto mantenía su carrera agresiva dejando que el pobre Rei se golpeará con todo.

-Oh mira es Len-kun.- aviso Rinto tratando de frenarse pero esto no se le dio del todo ya que a la velocidad que iban provoco que Rei casi se fuera disparado en dirección hacia Len pero la mentalidad celosa de Rinto prefirió que no así jalando del Kagene para que callara donde el dando un giro de 180 grados.

-Pero que pasa contigo y tu agresividad!.- se quejó Rei.

Rinto sólo bufo y miro de reojo a Len, el otro rubio sólo tenía cara de espanto como si casi fuese a morir por lo que Rinto de buen burlón se hecho a reír por la cara de su primo.

-Encima de que casi me matas lanzándome o intentando lanzar a Rei-kun te ríes de mi?.- chillo Len rabiando.

-Maahh mahh calma chicos .- dijo el mencionado entre risas moviendo sus manos en son de paz.- y que haces aquí sólo Len-kun?.- pregunto rápidamente para cambiarle el tema dando gracias que su querido primo es muy despistado y no se daría cuenta de su trampa en esta conversación.

-Ahh..- Len lo medito por unos segundos buscando una respuesta convincente y que no tenga nada que ver con Ren y lo sucedido, con esperanzas que no se le note sus nervios miro al rededor y dijo.- Ehh digamos que Haine-kun violo una de las normas de las atracciones de por aquí y se lo llevo la policía.- "espero que no se den cuenta de que titubee" Len jugaba con sus dedos cosa que no ayudaba a su mentira pero sin embargo los otros dos se la tragaron y empezaron hacer muevas y comentarios sobre el tema habrá tenido suerte?

-No me impresionaría mucho si fue que se desesperó jugando algo y empezó a destruirlo desesperado.- dijo Rei casual conociendo a su mejor amigo .-realmente el no es de los que tienen "paciencia".- prosiguió esta vez haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en paciencia.

-Enserio? Bueno y que haremos?.- cuestiono Rinto cruzando sus brazos, dicho esto todos empezaron a posicionarse de forma pensativa.- vamos al cine y dejemos que Ren pague sus consecuencias.- salto de repente Rinto antes de que alguien más le cambie sus planes.- no era a eso que íbamos?.- concluyo levantando una ceja y una sonrisa simpática.

- Yo.. Y-yo opino que si.- respondía Len aún algo mareado, desde que Ren se fue le había dejado las ganas y no sólo eso también sus partes nobles estaban aún ardiendo a pesar de que con el susto que se dio hace poco le bajará la erección , todo este tiempo sus nervios se debía a eso y por lo tal trataba de disimularlo.

-bueno son dos contra uno así que digas lo que digas no podrás hacernos cambiar, vámonos!.- grito lo último Rinto jalando a ambos en dirección a ver las dichosas películas.

Len ya se sentía más calmado, desde que entro a la cinema no paraba de darle mente a lo sucedido con Ren, cada vez que hacia memoria a cada caricia se le erizaba la piel no sabía si era del miedo o algo más.

-Estas bien?.- Rei le miro directo a los ojos ya que sospechaba algo de parte de Len, como lo conoce desde hace tanto si le miraba a los ojos podría detectar si son ciertas sus palabras aunque no es por desconfianza que lo hacia sí no porque lo sentía raro y que actuará así de apartado no es muy común, también que necesitaba su cercanía para que Rinto no se le acercase tanto.

-Si porque lo dices?.- le contesto lo más seguro posible, como ya estaban buscando asientos la oscuridad de la sala le favorecía mucho a Len para que su amado no se fijara mucho en su angustia así que Rei sólo sonrió y encontrando un asiento le dejo pasar primero para entonces sentarse juntos, Len sólo pudo suspirar del alivio.

Rinto se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y como buen terrorista obligo de manera discreta mover a Len para ser el que se sentará al lado de Rei, el Kagene sólo se enojo por la torpeza de su novio se sentía demasiado incómodo estado cerca de Rinto ya que recordaba cada estúpido beso, cada estúpida caricia o roce y cada estúpidas palabras que este le había susurrado, Rinto miro a Rei dándose cuenta de su incomodidad y de manera que Len no se diera cuenta le agarro la mano acariciando la misma con el pulgar en forma de calmarle, Rinto le miro a los ojos tratándole de transmitir que todo estará bien pero Rei de golpe obligo que le soltase y volteó la mirada, el rubio sólo suspiro triste tratando de controlarse para evitar reflejarlo.

La nueva tanda de la película planeada a ver comenzó así dejando un silencio incómodo de muerte entre ellos, cada quien con sus problemas en mente, cada uno pensando en como solucionarlos.

-Eres un demente!.- la pelirroja no había parado de quejarse respecto a la estupidez de su compañero.

-Por milésima ves Teto ! Ya lo se! Cuando la gente será capaz de entenderme?.- Ren estaba incómodo Y mareado de que la pelirroja le llamará tanto la atención estaba harto más bien, sólo se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Len o mejor dicho cuando no ha pensado en eso y más sobre Len, No la cosa es que hará la próxima vez que lo vea? Después de todo lo que le hizo con que cara o actitud deberá tomar ? Su cabeza empezó a punzarle unos fuertes dolores de preocupación e angustia...

-...

-...Oe Ren... Me estas escuchando?.- Teto se había inclinado hacia abajo cerca de la altura del peli negro cuyo quien se encontraba sentado , tenía sus brazos colocados en su cintura y le miraba fijamente con un tic en la ceja.- REN!

-Oye! Ya me harte ! Cállate!.- Ren se puso tenso y molesto.

-Sólo trato de ayudarte necio.- Teto entrecerró los ojos igualmente molesta, este Haine ni porque fuese a su beneficio es razonable.- digo yo, o al menos es que no me necesitas y tienes a alguien más?.- Esta pregunta fue por mera casualidad que lo había dicho ya que ella sabe todo los movimientos habidos y por haber de Ren a no ser..

-Si, la tengo y si no te callas sabes lo que puede pasar.-Ren hablaba serio y cínico, se frotaba ligeramente la sien para calmarse un poco.

Teto cambió su semblante a uno más sorpresivo y miro fijamente a Ren.- pues permítame decirle jefecito que yo estoy al tanto quien es esa otra persona.- hablaba con la frente en alto.

Ren miro burlón a Teto y lo expreso con una sonrisa un poco maléfica.-cierto? .- levantó una de sus ceja, esto provoco cierta inquietud en Teto, Ren lo presencio perfectamente y estaba muy consiente de ello, ella pensaba que lo tendría entre sus manos lleno de confusión pero por lo visto era todo lo contrario.- pues te felicito.

-Que?.- la pelirroja abrió más los ojos no entendía nada.

-Teto.. Ya yo tenía esto planeado, y te felicito ahora realmente puedo comprobar que eres muy buena investigando, esto era una prueba de tu validez.- una vez dada esta explicación aérea para Teto, Ren se levantó de donde estaba sin siquiera darle una mínima mirada a su compañera colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos adelantándose por su camino.

Teto simplemente se quedo impactada pero sobre todo intrigada sobre esta mentalidad confusa que posee el Haine.

Continuara...


	7. No me importa, seras mio si o si

Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo

Capítulo 7:. No me importa serás mío si o si

Ya era lunes quedando atrás aquel día que todo y todos salieron de control. Cada quien por su lado pensando en sus problemas individuales.

Ren ya estaba de camino a su nueva escuela en su nueva moto, como obligo a sus padres para poder asistir en esta escuela el hecho de haberlo logrado debería estar rebozando de felicidad y adrenalina pero era todo lo contrario.., el viento acariciaba sin mucha delicadeza sus cabellos negro azabache, y su habitual sonrisa burlona se había apagado. La razón de esto se debe a sus recuerdos, aquel momento que casi tenía sexo con Len vio sus ojos llenos de terror se sentía mal haberle hecho ese daño a su rubio, claro no lo culparía siendo el culpable de casi haberlo violado y no sólo eso ser el mejor amigo de su novio que quiere algo más que una amistad con el, además no creo que alguien inteligente como Len lo dejaría pasar como si nada.

"Me importa una mierda no comenzar desde temprano el semestre" se decía a sí mismo cuando observo a todos sus compañeros de clase que estos por igual le miraban, muchas chicas chillaban desde que hizo presencia en la puerta del colegio, "esto es irritante" pensó, a continuación visualizo un asiento y sin importarle quien es el dueño se sentó.

-Este asiento es de..- Ren le fulmino con la mirada a el chico que le estaba hablando, este comprendió que no quería razonar y se alejó de el.

El Haine se acomodó en el pupitre poniendo su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados arriba de aquella madera dura y fría, como tenía un abrigo negro no era tan incómodo después de todo, el peli negro tomo sus audífonos puso música y se los coloco en sus oídos, una vez puestos hecho una siesta antes de que iniciarán las clases. "Que haré.." Se dijo a sí mismo, segundos después cayo dormido.

Len corría por los pasillos para pasar desapercibido por Rei, sentía pena y mucha vergüenza haber besado al mejor amigo de su novio si es que aún le podía decir a si, su cabeza aún estaba llenas de confusiones se pasó todo el fin de semana pensando que hará a partir de ahora le dirá o no a Rei sobre su momento imperdonable con Ren?

-misión cumplida.- susurro con una amarga sonrisa.

-Cual misión.- dijo una voz tras de el.

-Lenka! Me asustaste- dijo Len identificando a su prima, su corazón fue a mil por la sorpresa y aún no se apaciguaba.

-Te pasa algo Len-kun?- pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-por que tendría que pasar algo? -dijo alzando una ceja- es tarde y me tengo que ir a clases

-cierto, yo también- término aceptando alejándose de el sin volverle a preguntar nada.

-no puede ser- dijo entre impresionado y asustado- Ren-susurró el rubio. Todos en clase observaron a Len que estaba inmóvil, entre ellos se oían susurros de preguntas como "que le pasa" o "que tiene". Otros sólo le saludaron gritando su nombre el desesperado para que dejen de saludarle de forma disimulada trataba de calmarlos, imposible al parecer el de cabellos negro levantó su mirada y choco con la de Len, Ren le sonrió semi dormido, Len le respondió la sonrisa por una nerviosa y forzada, corrió a su asiento para cuando se sentó justo entro el profesor.

"Porque tenemos que estar en la misma clase!" Gritaba a sus adentros enojado consigo mismo "es el karma!"

Ambos sólo se enviaban miradas y en ocasiones chocaban, cada choque les hacia sentir corrientes eléctricas llenándolos de deseo de hablarse, eran impulsos fuertes pero era algo que Len no se lo podía permitir si ni siquiera aún sabe que decirle a Rei. Sin embargo Ren entre ese dulce sueño que paso decidió perseguir a Len como de lugar.

"No me importa lo que pienses Len, serás mío" pensó Ren mirando a Len pícaramente, este le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora, Len sólo se sonrojó.

Si definitivamente el Haine supo que es el destino, el hecho de estar juntos en la misma clase que Len y como tal cumplirá el deseo de su destino también su propio deseo.

-Entonces le llamas destino a algo que tu mismo arreglaste- dijo Teto de brazos cruzados.-me das pena y risa a la vez- se burlo. Ambos se encontraban en la azotea de uno de los edificios del instituto.

Era cierto lo que dijo Teto, Ren había hecho lo imposible para estar junto a el -cállate es el destino y ya me decidí-se puso de pie- pensaba rendirme pero ver de nuevo esos ojos azules-dijo suspirando aire puro de esa azotea, subió su mirada hacia el cielo despejado recordando el color de ojos del rubio-provocan una nueva motivación en mi- decía Ren inspirado metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos sentía el viento acariciar su rostro en este formando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se escucho el abrir de la puerta y ambos personajes voltearon interesándose por quien era. Una rubia de ojos azules entro al acto, era Rin- buenas - dijo con una tierna sonrisa, tras ella estaba Rinto indiferente a quienes se encontraban allí hasta que subió la mirada percatando que el de cabellos negro es Ren Haine el mejor amigo de Rei.

"Perfecto" pensó el Kagamine "si el es nuestro aliado lo usare para estar con Rei y así estaremos todos felices" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a gusto a la idea.

-nos volvemos a encontrar Rinto- dijo el Haine acercándose al mencionado con una sonrisa astuta, el viento mecía los cabellos del Haine dando le esencia de alguien vigoroso.

-Quien lo diría-respondió el rubio con ironía- Rin entonces el es quien tomara posesión de Len.- pregunto Rinto dirigiéndose a su prima, esta sólo asintió.

-bueno como ya todos sabemos quienes son nuestros aliados.- decía Ren posando la mirada en cada uno de los personajes al rededor suyo- les diré cual es mi plan.- sus ojos soltaron un brillo de picardía.

Minutos después de la explicación de Ren todos parecían conforme y claros de lo que se iba hacer excepto uno que tenía una cara de desaprobación.

-Que? Estas loca yo no dejare que a mi primo le quiten su virginidad por capricho de otro- grito Rinto molesto luego de oír el plan del Haine.

-Cállate primo que tu vas detrás de Rei no? Así que esto te beneficia.- respondió hastiada Rin.

-no veo el problema aquí.- dijo Teto.- quizás sea un poco brusco pero al menos llega al punto sin muchos más rodeos de lo que hemos tomado.-concluyo a favor de Ren.

-Si Rinto, adem..- Rin se vio interrumpida por el Haine líder de este grupo por la forma en como tomaba control.

-Espera- dijo mirando a Rin esta se calló- cual es el problema Rinto?- le cuestiono al nombrado con una ceja alzada.

Rinto miro a Ren, verdaderamente podía decir que este tipo es de la clase delincuente sobre todo ese curioso parche negro sobre su ojo, "me pregunto si se vio envuelto en alguna pelea fuerte" pensó Rinto.- Es que creo que es muy apresurado para hacerle esas cosas a Len, además porque tu apoyas esto Rin.- miro a la rubia confundido.- eres su hermana!- le llamo la atención.

-no todo se puede saber querido primo.- fue lo que contesto la rubia.-eres parte de esto estando detrás de Rei y fíjate que eres su primo.- eso si le dio en el punto.

-Rinto, mira, se que esto debe ser algo de inconformidad por tu parte pero te digo que yo no soy del tipo que..-pareció pensar lo que decía- ya sabes que violan y se van, de hecho no es violación si el quiere y estoy seguro que querrá.- término diciendo con travesura.

-aja.. Como sabes que el querrá.- pregunto el rubio indispuesto a ceder este plan le parecía que hay gato encerrado aquí.

Ren se quedo en silencio analizando primero lo que diría ya que no le diría que hace dos noches casi devora por completo a Len a destiempo.-confía en mi- fue lo único que pudo responder en tono apelativo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-chicos sólo díganme si se hará para buscar lubricante.- interrumpió teto algo molesta.

-Tsk que haces aquí largate y has tu parte!- ordeno molesto Ren, realmente encontraba muy estúpido el hecho de que Rinto se negará a continuar el plan cuando el fue uno de los que inició esta separación, el de ojos grises volvió a dirigir su mirada a Rinto- escucha, tu quieres a Rei no?

-Amm.. Si- estaba algo inseguro respecto a Ren no entendía como el ya lo sabía todo.

-me imagino que te preguntas como lo se verdad? Bueno el punto es que yo quiero a Len a como de lugar- su mirada era determinada demostrando tanta seguridad de que tendría a Len en su poder.- y supongo que tu también sientes lo mismo por Rei.- Rinto asintió.- entonces si tanto lo deseas a tal punto que serias capaz de alejarlo de tu primo.. Que tiene que yo le quite su virginidad- lo último Ren lo susurraba con encanto en su pronunciación convenciendo al Kagamine frente suyo.

"El tiene razón.. Si ya yo soy capaz de arrebatarle a Rei.. No es tan importante que Ren lo haga suyo.." -de acuerdo acepto - se término rindiendo "que sea todo por tener a Rei a mi lado"

Ren sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Rinto, miro a Rin y esta sólo bufo, a continuación Ren se dispuso a salir de ese lugar para buscar su posición del plan.

-Espera.- dijo firme e autoritario Rinto provocando que Ren se detuviese a escucharlo.- porque quieres a Len? Porque el? Y.. Como lo conocías a Len si tu vienes de Francia y el ha estado toda su vida en Japón?- "al menos quisiera saber sus razones"

- Fue amor a primera vista.. Hace cinco años atrás.- Ren ni volteo a mirar, sus recuerdos volvían a surgir recordando la primera vez que conoció a Len a lo lejos sin siquiera saber su nombre por el si no por Rei cuando vino con su familia a visitar a la familia de Rei en unas vacaciones de invierno, nunca olvido su primer amor por Len por más que quiso.- y cuando supe que Rei me lo había quitado tuve que actuar.- sin nada más que decir salió de aquel lugar dejando en shock sólo a Rinto.

-tu sabias eso?- le pregunto a su prima que parecía al tanto de todo ya que no se inmuto en ningún momento.

-claro que si- dijo a penas con poco interés en el tema.

-Espera. Y .. Pero.. Como? No entiendo.. Cuéntame de eso ! Si quieren que coopere díganme que esta pasando!- exigió Rinto a lo que su prima sólo cortó los ojos de fastidio y lo sentó a hablar.

-Verás.. -ella se sonrojó y evito la mirada de Rinto.- a mi.. Me..

-Te gusta Ren..?- término por ella.

-lo sabias?!- dijo sorprendida.

-Se te nota a gritos prima.- se burlo entre risas.

-Sisi ya entendí..-hizo pucheros- Emm eso no importa, -continuo más calmada- lo que paso hace cinco años fue algo que le dolió y le sigue doliendo a Ren, como bien dijo se enamoró de mi hermano a primera vista.. Sabes? es muy común que a mi y a Len nos confundan y más a Len por su cara tan tierna, esa misma carita cinco años atrás vivía cerca de Rei por lo tanto de algún modo coincidió la visita de Ren conociendo a Len. Entonces lo que paso es que Ren confundió a Len como chica por su belleza aunque lo raro es que no paso mucho para percatarse de que era es chico.. Igualmente acepto sus sentimientos, y todo eso en un día de juegos en el jardín del Kagene.. Luego de eso Ren trato de ser más cercano a Len pero no le duró mucho por Rei que sentía celos de su cercanía en cada oportunidad apartando a ambos con miedo de perder a su amigo Ren por Len, al final nunca supo el nombre de Len, luego de algunos días le pregunto a Rei y este le contó inocentemente quien era sin saber que de ese chico algún día se enamoraría también, cuando empezaron a salir mi hermano y el Kagene, Ren se había enterado por el mismo Kagene su mejor amigo haciéndole añicos su corazón pero esto no sería culpa del Kagene ya que Ren nunca le dijo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Len, y ahora como ves el vino por su amor.- concluyo con una amarga sonrisa.

- y donde entras tu?- pregunto Rinto con las dudas más claras excepto de como Teto y Rin se unió al grupo.

-bueno el me uso, digamos que antes de que viniera aquí de alguna forma hizo contacto conmigo sabiendo que yo soy la hermana de su primer amor, yo nunca supe lo lindo que era hasta que llego a Japón- la cara de Rin estaba roja de la vergüenza.- pero se que es imposible ya que mi deber es .. Juntarlo con Len.

-Entiendo.. Y que hay de Teto?- Rin lo miro, su cara mostraba muecas de hacer memoria.

-No lo se - pareció imposible la respuesta a Rinto.- ella ya estaba unida a Ren antes que yo, creo que ellos si se conocen de hace tiempo.

-no me impresiona se le nota la confianza.. O es que Teto también cayo a los encantos del Haine- se burlo Rinto haciendo que tanto el como Rin rieran.

El celular de Rin empezó a sonar esta lo cogió recibiendo extrictas órdenes de parte del muy molesto Ren.- uhhg me tengo que ir.- dijo después de cerrar la llamada.

-Esta bien yo espero también a las órdenes del líder.- sonrió, Rin también y así se fue corriendo del lugar, su corazón se oprimía recordando que el simple hecho que los gays nunca serían hetero.

Empieza el plan.

Len se encontraba en el salón de clases recogiendo sus cosas para salir de allí a encontrarse al fin con Rei a esta hora como acordaron, tenía ya decidido que.. - terminare con el.- susurro en voz alta

-Mmm.. pobre de aquella alma que sea abandonada por esos ojos azules que conquista cualquier corazón.- decía en tono poético Ren Haine con su elegante acento francés recostado de la puerta de salida del salón.

Len volteo asustado reconociendo aquella inconfundible y cautivadora voz.- Re-Ren..- tartamudeo por aquel que su corazón latía en estos momentos como loco, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y sus manos empezaron a fallarles a tal punto que cayeron todos sus libros que tenia en mano.

-Opa.. Cuidado Len-kun.- dijo acercándose más a Len, este se sentía más intranquilo cada vez que sentía los pasos del Haine acercándose hacia el, ese eco se detuvo y el agacho su cabeza.

-Lo-Lo-Losiento- se inclinó a tomar sus libros pero sintió como las manos de Ren rozaron las suyas haciendo que la sangre se le subiera cada vez más a su cabeza, nuevamente se le cayeron los libros.

-Tranquilo pequeño.- Ren término de recoger los libros y de los paso al tierno rubio frente suyo.

-g-gracias.- murmuro.

-no hay de que- sonrió amable Ren, este miro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Rinto, le guiñó el ojo dándole a entender la señal, volvió a posar su mirada a la rubia cabellera de Len ya que este tenía la cabeza baja.

-bueno me tengo que ir Rei me esta esperando- decía el Kagamine desesperado por salir de allí, cada vez que estaba a solas con el Haine recordaba lo del fin de semana pasado y como casi lo hacían siendo el novio de Rei.- después hablamos.- antes de que saliera corriendo fue detenido por el lujurioso Haine que le agarraba con un abrazo desde la cintura.- Ha-haaine-kun.. Que haces?- decía el Kagamine sorprendido.

-Porque siempre Rei.. Porque fue el ? Que es lo que tanto te gusta de el? - su tono de voz era bajo pero Len lo entendía a la perfección ya que este susurraba a su oído haciendo sentir unas calidad cosquillas.

-El es mi nov..

-Ni lo digas- grito interrumpiendo al rubio, Len sentía que se le iba el corazón, como es que este tipo aparece en el momento menos indicado? O mejor dicho.. El más indicado?- Len.. -seguía susurrando ese nombre de forma tan deseosa que sólo hacia viajar a Len a un mundo diferente a cuando estaba así con Rei.

Ren giro a Len para que quedarán frente a frente, acercó sus labios al rubio y los tomo en forma de un sutil y ahogante beso lleno de sentimientos que erizaban la piel de Len.

Rinto caminaba rápido, tenía que ubicar a Rei, ya que su parte del plan era distraer a Rei "a como de lugar" así fueron las órdenes de Ren, y sabiendo la mentalidad de este ojos azules pícaro hará lo que sea para aprovechar este gran momento. Envió un mensaje a Teto avisando que ya están seduciendo al "conejo blanco" refiriéndose a Len, también incluía una pregunta sobre la ubicación del Kagene. Su celular vibro por un mensaje de parte de Teto.

Mensaje de Teto:. Ya leí tu mensaje, Rei se encuentra en el patio trasero del edifico norte.

Rinto sonrió y apresuro su paso con una sonrisa en su rostro, la parte de Teto era ubicar a todos los participantes para que nadie los descubriera mientras que Rin evitaba que algún conocido de cada uno de ellos se acercara al área de acción.

Rinto visualizo a lo lejos a Rei, para engañarlo jugándole una broma se recogió el cabello haciéndose pasar por Len- Rei-kun~ - hasta uso el mismo tono de voz que su primo. Rei volteo y observo como "su novio" se acercaba.

-Hey Len!- respondió, "Len" se lanzó a sus brazos con un beso tierno en sus labios, el corazón de Rei empezó a latir sintiendo ese beso diferente, ya su mente estaba preparada para terminar con Len por el anterior "tenemos que hablar" de ese mensaje que recibió de el en la mañana pero ahora ese beso se sentía como la primera vez o mejor, su mente ya no sabía ni que hacer. Pareció como impulsos que controlaba los cuerpos de ambos tornando ese beso más lascivo enredando las lenguas de ambos subiendo la calentura con esos roces de cuerpo, como acostumbra hacer Rei el coloco su mano entre los cabellos de "Len" así cayéndose su coleta revelando la verdadera identidad del rubio que se estaba devorando sus labios.

-Te mentí- dijo con una sonrisa picara y victoriosa.- se que este ha sido el mejor beso de tu vida.- continuo muy presuntuoso.

-Tch.. Eres un maldito.- dijo enojado dándole la espalda, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle las caderas.- quita tus sucias manos de mi.- no le hizo caso más bien antes de que le empujará entro rápidamente a atacar los pezones de Rei para inmovilizarlo, su pelvis chocaba con el trasero de Rei, las manos de Rinto se movían con ritmo haciendo la excitación de Rei aumentar, aunque el ojos dorado no quisiera admitir se sentía muy bien, a continuación Rinto empezó a mover sus caderas provocando sensuales roces que hacia sentir a Rei un calor muy grande en todo su cuerpo, lo tenía contra un árbol, los movimientos de Rinto se sentía en su totalidad entre las nalgas de Rei, el Kagene trato de liberarse pero Rinto mordió su cuello que es su punto débil que no hace mucho aprendió donde se ubicaba, le agarro ambas manos apretándolo firmemente y siguiendo con las embestidas con ropa, uno que otro gemido se le escapaba a Rei aunque no quiera admitirlo esto es muy excitante.

Rin y Teto se enviaban constantes mensajes por la sorpresa que se tomaron al saber que ambas parejas que pretendían juntar estaban teniendo éxito pero de que forma..

Ren paro de besar a Len el cual se encontraba arriba de un escritorio a medio vestir con una línea de saliva desde su boca hasta su mentón, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos y piernas colgaban de las caderas y hombros de Ren.

El celular de Ren vibro al recibir un mensaje pero este seguía mordiendo los pezones de Len mientras escuchaba sus melodiosos gemidos sin control.

Mensaje de Rin:. Sal de ahí, el profesor nuevo se dirige allá, si sales en dirección a la derecha se podrán esconder en el primer almacén así no tendrán problemas.

Ren maldijo en su mente el espectacular momento que se vio interrumpido por un estúpido profesor, estaría dispuesto a molerlo a golpes pero el siguiente problema estaría en que lo expulsarían por matar a un profesor, así que prefirió el plan B y salir de allí.

-Len..- susurro en su oído mientras lo envolvía en sus ropas y lo cargaba en sus brazos como princesa.

-Di-dime- decía avergonzado por su estado, pero no sentía tanta culpa ya que su mente sólo se encontraba ese apuesto francés de ojos platinos.

-vámonos cariño porque nos pueden pillar.- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-sólo si me dices porque llevas un parche en el ojo.- Ren asintió y luego le depósito un dulce beso, salieron de allí lo más rápido posible llevándose de las coordenadas de Rin así acertando donde le había dicho sobre un almacén, Ren soltó a Len para cerrar la puerta con seguro para luego mirar a Len que se encontraba aún excitado, el Kagamine se había subido sobre un colchón que usan para la gimnasia.

-Te contaría lo del parche pero tengo una erección que resolver.- a continuación con más seguridad de su ambiente Ren se quitó su camisa haciéndole un espectáculo a Len que se impresionaba por su sexy cuerpo luego se le tiró encima haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, parecía una fiera mordiendo y succionando labios, sus manos jugaban con los pezones colorados del rubio de tanto haber sido mordidos y pellizcados.

-nhhg- se quejaba entre los labios del Haine, Len coloco sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Ren para tener mejor cercanía al besarse.

Ren abandono uno de los pezones para terminar de llevarse al suelo los pantalones del Kagamine junto con los bóxers dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, sus manos se movieron hasta sus nalgas para sentirlas como se debe amasando ese tonificado trasero que tanto ama claro sus ojos también pero esto ya es lujuria, sus besos bajaron a sus cuello acompañado de chupones, de su cuello a sus hombros de sus hombros volvió a sus pezones dándole mordidas para que el dolor y las marcas jamás le hagan olvidar este día, Len trataba de aguantar esos gritos involuntarios llamados gemidos pero era imposible esos gritos eran una canción en sintonía, la lengua de Ren paso un poco más rápido por el abdomen de Len hasta llevar a su masculinidad, mientras que sus manos jugaban con su trasero su lengua lo hacía con su virilidad primero dándole lamidas que hacían cosquillas.

-Qu-que haces..?- preguntaba entre suspiros el rubio.

-te gusta?- Ren se preocupó un poco de si lo hacia bien.

-Si.- ahora se calmó más sintiendo más ganas de hacerlo gritar.

El peli negro ensancho una sonrisa y agarro los testículos de su amante para mejor aferre, empezó desde lamidas en la punta dando círculos hasta meterlo todo en la boca donde poco a poco sentía como se agrandaba ese pedazo de carne caliente perteneciente a Len.

-Nhhaaagghh Ahhh esto.. Esto.. E-es.. - Len no sabía como describir el sentimiento que le provocaba tener a Ren chupando su sexualidad, era increíblemente delicioso el sentimiento sólo podía agarrarle la cabeza para que aumentara la velocidad, Len inconscientemente empezó a mover las caderas cada vez al ritmo, la lengua de Ren se hacia sentir más y más hasta que..- Ahhh! Ah.. Ha.. Mmm R-Ren..- se había corrido en la boca de Ren pero este si pensarlo dos veces de lo trago todo.- Que haces! Acaso no es desagradable!

-no porque yo amo todo lo que venga de ti.- se acercó a Len besando su hombro dejando otro chupón.- eres mío niño bonito.- beso a Len con pura pasión y este se dejo llevar una vez más.

-Len.- dijo con voz ronca el Haine, estaba tan caliente que no aguantaría mucho más.

-Dime..- susurro tan sexy casi al hacerle correr a Ren, pero se aguanto para dejarlo relleno en unos instantes.

-abre tus piernas.- si discusión le obedeció.- si quieres destruye mi espalda con tus uñas si te duele.- dijo pícaro, luego procedió a entrar sus dedos en el hoyo que succionaba sus dedos deseoso de algo más grande de Ren.

-ohh! Wa.. Y eso?

-si no te preparo no disfrutarás.

-o-okay.. Que más da..- Len estaba entregado a Ren, por el Ren podría desgarrarlo todo si quisiera si es necesario para seguir con este inmenso placer.

Ren llego al tercer dedo imitando embestidas, Len gritaba con deseos Ren sabía que era que le diera más placer, nuevamente Len desprendía de su virilidad pre-semen y Ren sabía lo que venía uso este líquido como lubricante y se acercó al oído de su rubio.- listo?

-s-si..-su respiración era agitada paras podía hablar.

-relajate.- dicho esto se adentró lentamente en Len pero por más delicadeza que lo hacia el rubio gritaba de dolor, no sabía si continuar pero por más que lamentaba ya estaba en su límite, nunca se detuvo simplemente entraba lentamente sin esperar que se adapte al tamaño.

-Ren! Ren! Esto duele! - en parte mentía ya que sentía más placer que dolor.

-Lo siento ya no puedo..- sin previo aviso para Len el Haine ya estaba totalmente dentro suyo, sus uñas rayaron la espalda de Ren haciéndole daño pero al pelinegro no le importó de hecho le hacia feliz poseer marcas de parte de su rubio, las embestidas iban lento para luego de unos minutos aumentar velocidad , cada vez iban más rápido Len seguía el ritmo moviendo sus caderas, era delicioso.. majestuosa e increíble la cantidad de corrientes eléctricas que corrían por sus cuerpos, Len sentía como ese gran pedazo de Ren caliente se movía dentro de el reclamando por más y más espació, ambos se sentían completos al estar unidos de esta manera, empezaron a besarse con pasión y deseo queriendo más cercanía queriendo más placer queriendo más del otro para que nunca se vuelvan a separar.

-Len.. Len..- susurraba el Haine al oído de Len con unos gemidos que hacían latir el corazón por mil a Len.- Te amo..-dijo confesando sus sentimientos con la esperanza que con hacerle el amor los pueda comprender.

-Ren.. Voy .. A...- decía entre cortante, algo caliente como cuando se le corrió en la boca al Haine envolvía su parte íntima que se encontraba totalmente erecta rozando el pecho descubierto de Ren.

-Yo.. También..- su corazón tenía la esperanza de un yo también aunque sea de parte de Len pero hay que comprender también que sería muy apresurado así que preferiría esperar a un te amo de verdad a que sea uno forzado.

Un líquido viscoso se desprendió de ambos bañándolos de su propio ser, Ren se había corrido dentro de Len, este sólo sintió como este mismo líquido caliente recorrió sus adentros de forma descarada.

-Mi.. Mierda!- grito Ren.

-Que paso..?- Len no entendió su gesto, será que hizo algo mal?!

-Me corrí dentro de ti cuando se supone que usaría condón.. Joder.. Tsk ya no importa una vez no mata a nadie además no es como si fueses una chica para quedar en cinta.- Len se quedo en shock y su cara se acaloro, escondió su rostro en el hombro de Ren que este le acurruco entre sus brazos aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

-Baka.. No me dijiste lo de tu parche..

-Lo se perdón, te lo cuento aho..

-creo que me gustas..- Ren fue interrumpido por estas palabras que lo hizo sentir subir y bajar al cielo en pocos segundos, no le importó no poder terminar de decir lo de su parche.

-y yo te amo.- volvió susurrar al oído de Len haciendo que nuevamente sintiera cosquillas en todo su cuerpo por su cercanía y sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo.- vámonos de aquí si?

-eh.. De acuerdo.- Len no se sentía muy seguro ya que no sentía mucho su cadera. Para cuándo intento pararse ocurrió lo que ambos se imaginaron.. se había caído.

-Si quieres te cargo?- propuso Ren.

-Esta bien..- dijo Len apenado, Ren ayudo a Len a cambiarse, el pobre rubio soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor por la acción de hace poco.- pero no me podrás llevar a casa así.- dijo mirando a Ren.

-Pues iríamos a mi casa no?

-De acuerdo.. Espera.. Tienes una casa aquí? Acaso no duermes en casa de Rei?- Len se sentía confundido.

-Si hace par de días si pero ahora me compre una casa aquí.- sonrió

-Mmjmm esta bien si tu lo dices.- dijo Len aceptando tiernamente sin saber que Ren planeaba una segunda o tercera o cuarta ronda..

Actualmente Rei y Rinto estaban en su lucha se quien domina a quien..

-eres un engreído.- dijo Rei después de haber tumbado a Rinto al suelo poniéndose sobre el para tenerlo a su merced.

-y tu alguien sexy.- dijo subiendo un poco su cabeza para darle un piquito.

-Si vas a besar hazlo bien!- Rei con autoridad se le abalanzó dándole un beso largo y seductor, Rinto no se quejó al respecto de hecho ama que Rei haga esto así que le correspondió haciendo esto ya de un juego.

El Kagene acaricio el cuello de Rinto bajando su mano para acariciarle sus partes íntimas, empezó a manosear haciendo que Rinto soltara par de gemidos complacientes. Por segundos Rinto se dejo domar hasta que la calentura le indicó que era suficiente, así tomando el control el poniéndose el encima continuando los besos, esta vez Rinto agarro las nalgas de Rei hasta que su celular vibro, seguía torturando a Rei mientras leía el mensaje.

Mensaje de Teto:. Suéltalo ya acabó todo nos vamos, por cierto si no me haces caso te atrapara la directora.

Rinto se sintió fastidiado por eso realmente casi lo logra pero al parecer el destino prefiere que sea en un lugar más íntimo como  
un cuarto.. Así que acepto apartando sus labios de Rei.

-lo siento mi amor pero será para más tarde, me tengo que ir pero te prometo que esta vez no se pasara por alto, esta noche te tengo una sorpresa.- Rinto se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al sonrojado y tierno Rei.

-Cállate y vete.- dijo seco pero la verdad necesitaba continuar ya que su erección era muy notable.

Rinto se dio cuenta y se acercó hacia el rodeando sus brazos entre su cuello.- amor tranquilo que esta vez te la recompensó.- le dio un sutil beso.

-no se de que me hablas.- Rei trato de hacerle el loco pero Rinto le dio un ligero roce excitante en su erección haciendo enrojecer a Rei molesto.- Tch.. Maldito..- Rinto le guiño el ojo.

-Adiós amore mio~- grito corriendo lejos de el haciendo sentir ahora a Rei un vacío...

Continuara..

**Hola, gracias por leer! :D así como es el caso de mi otro fanfic ''mi principe negro'' este fic aun no acaba y este son todos los capítulos que he publicado hasta ahora tanto en amor yaoi como whattpad, espero que les halla gustado para que sigan las actualizaciones y espero sus opiniones n-n Chao!**


	8. Te engañe

Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo Capítulo 8:. Te engañe Dos semanas antes del plan.. Rin estaba junto con Len compartiendo de un buen almuerzo, su madre había salido de compras y su padre dormía en su cuarto, eran días pacíficos días en los cuales nadie sabía de la existencia de Ren excepto la rubia que se encontraba buscando algo en la nevera. -comiste rápido Rin- dijo Len casi al terminar su comida. -Si además tengo que buscar algo- Rin había sacado un sobré desconocido y jamás visto por Len haciendo despertar la curiosidad del rubio. -Y eso? -Len tomo sus platos asomándose por uno de los hombros de Rin, ella sobre actuó empujando a Len para que no viera nada.-R-Rin!? - Len se quejó pero no recibió respuesta de ella hasta que se escucho como guardó el sobre extraño. -Perdón Len-kun- se volteó mirando a Len con ojos de arrepentimiento- pero.. Emm.. Toma- dijo entregándole una bebida que había sacado de la nevera en lo que estaba de espaldas. -No confió en eso..- dijo el rubio mirándole con ojos entrecerrados señalando la bebida extraña. -Len sabes que nunca haría nada en tu contra- sonrió tierna que término convenciendo a Len, el rubio tomo la bebida y Rin solo lo veía detenidamente cada movimiento como si estuviese asegurando que lo tomara completo. Al acabar Len empezó a toser y corrió a la nevera apartando bruscamente a Rin para servirse un vaso de agua. -Ahhh!- grito de alivio al terminar el vaso en pocos segundos- porque me diste eso tan apestoso!- reclamo molesto. -Hahah Len fue por tu bien porque si decía que era para tu gripe no lo tomarías- Rin tomo el vaso y lo lavo. Len empezó a saborear sus labios demostrando una cara más a gusto con los sabores que sentía en ellos. -oh después de todo no sabe tan mal- dijo contento pero a su vez sorprendido por el cambio de sabor tan raro que medicina era esa? - te dije que no haría nada en tu contra- dijo al mirarle a los ojos con gracia- acuérdate tomar eso dos veces al día para que te mejores en estos próximos cinco días- concluyo saliendo de la cocina donde estaban dejando a Len con ganas de tomar más de esa medicina. Como es usual en el rubio decidió ver que era lo que le puso su hermana así encontrando ese sobre blanco con unas letras azules incomprensibles para el, sacudió el sobré haciendo caer pastillas en sus manos, Len decidió volverlo a guardar para no buscar problemas y así lo hizo para después irse a su cuarto... Tiempo actual en casa de Ren Haine... Dos amantes estaban envueltos en su propio mundo, el ambiente que les rodean era caliente tanto así que elimino cada fragmento de frío que podría quebrantar su intimidad, despreocupados de los problemas externos rozaban sus cuerpos contra el otro saboreando la delicia a lo que se le llama la pasión habían olvidado cuantos orgasmos han tenido sólo querían más hasta desgastarse o caer rendidos. -Ahh! Ha.. Ha.. Nnhhg nggh Haa.. REN! Ahh!- ninguno de los dos quería parar, Len movía sus caderas cogiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de Ren, se oía ese choque erótico de carnes que ruboriza a ambos, Len estaba boca arriba de piernas abiertas sostenidas por los muslos por las manos grandes y fuertes de Ren que este solo sonreía de satisfacción y placer al poder sentir como ese hoyo clamaba por más profundidad cosa que no se negó. -Estas muy caliente- murmuro Ren para luego acercarse a los dulces labios del Kagamine que este empezó a encorvar su espalda a la venida de un nuevo orgasmo, Ren empezó a torturarlo apretando su parte íntima haciendo difícil que venga ese líquido ardiente por salir, lo masturbó con la mayor fuerza posible hasta que Len no pudo más y empezó a suplicar. -Po-por favor.. Haa.. déja-nggh mm-me corre Ahh!- una penetración llego más allá del punto de excitación de Len y este empezó a gritar complacido por llegar ese éxtasis tan comprometedor, el olor que emanaban era sucio pero delicioso para ambos ya que era la esencia de su placer mutuo, la cama de Ren era el lugar perfecto para volver loco a Len. Ren se corrió otra vez pero esta vez sobre todo el cuerpo de Len dejando su marca en toda su piel y Len pues se estremeció ya que el también al ver esa cara tan lasciva de Ren hizo llegar al mutuo orgasmo- otra.. Más..- susurraba el rubio y el Haine por su puesto que lo complació no hay nada más honesto que una tanda de sexo. Rei caminaba tenso por la escuela buscando a Len pero el no se encontraba por ninguna parte, que raro se supone que debieron juntarse pero en vez de eso apareció Rinto acaso sería que ya Len lo sabe todo? Y como lo sabe mando a Rinto para probarlos?! A Rei casi le da algo malo con el simple hecho de pensar aquello! Aunque reconocía que lo hizo mal TODO sinceramente esto merece un fin no quería que se acabará de esta forma dejando todo en el aire. Al final se rindió de tanto buscar y ahora estaba de caminando inseguro por todas las calles y no se calmaría hasta llegar a su casa, le extraño el hecho de que Len no cumpliera su palabra pero aún así de alguna forma había que acabar con todo. En las calles se encontró con un hombre alto de cabellos castaños que andaba con un rubio de.. Su escuela? Al parecer era un curso menor que el debido a que la corbata era de diferente color así que era identificable pero que hacia aquel pequeño con ese hombre?! Bueno.. Este se le llama pedofilia no? Ya que al fin y al cabo no es asunto de Rei así que continuo su camino al fin llegando a su deseado destino, abrió la puerta anunciando su llegada con un "Tadaima" así siendo recibido por su madre con el usual "okairi nasai". Dejo sus zapatos y subió a su habitación, sin ganas de hacer nada se tiró a su cama. -Rinto..-murmuro- baka!-. El Kagene se levantó rápidamente y cerro toda posible entrada a su cuarto con seguro después de aquella vez no confiaba mucho en la seguridad de una casa. Agarro su celular y empezó a enviarles mensajes a Len pidiéndole explicación de porque no fue y como era de esperarse nunca respondió, Rei no sabía como sentirse será que si ya es el final? Al menos espero uno más dignó pero el no es de los que se le podría llamar digno haber hecho cosas con Rinto nunca lo olvidara ese hecho quedara marcado en su vida de que tan sucio y animal pudo ser. Unos minutos de meditación fueron suficientes para que Rei quedara exhausto y cayera dormido en los brazos de Morfeo. -Hyaaa!- un grito de escucho luego de un fuerte golpe que asusto a Rei poniéndolo sentado inmediatamente en su cama para ver que paso.- Hola amor.- era Rinto que sorprendentemente había forzado la ventana a abrir logrando entrar, había caído boca abajo con las nalguitas paradas cuando miro los ojos de Rei se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con ternura, ven acá pero este tiene algún complejo de entrar por las ventanas? -Largate- dijo seco acostándose nuevamente dándole la espalda al tierno rubio y cubriendo su cuerpo con su sábana ignorando su presencia y su corazón que latía a mil por el hecho de que este allí pero sobre todo en su habitación la sensación de que este en tal lugar hace que su mente empiece a imaginar cosas sucias, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el lo sabía así que trato de esconderlo hasta que desapareciera cubriéndose más la cara con las sábanas "no puedo pensar en eso!" Se decía así mismo deseando que se valla aunque otra parte malditamente contradictoria quería que Rinto se acercara y estuviese con el. -No me ignores- Rinto puso una cara sería y se acercó a la cama de Rei trato de quitarle la sábana pero el idiota tenía fuerza así que se resigno a acostarse sobre el y abrazarlo con mucho amor. -Quitate- dijo Rei ocultando totalmente sus sentimientos, que hacer cuando tienes un rubio sexy encima tuyo? -No, te prometí que estaría aquí y ya lo hice ahora te daré tu regalo- Rinto posó su mano en el área del estómago así bajando en búsqueda del pequeño Rei. -Tsk que haces- Rei se quitó las sábanas de la cara dejándolas caer en su torso y se encontró con esos ojos azules emanantes de perversión - no- dijo tratando de moverlo pero Rinto se emocionó tanto al ver que si funciono lo que hizo que se le tiro encima dándole un tierno beso en sus labios, Rei no sabía que hacer esos labios que da alguna forma les gusta empezaron a moverse llevando a el a una especie de calma, Rinto siguió buscando al pequeño Rei hasta dar con el. -Rei-chan- paro de besarlo para susurrar en sus oídos- serás devorado por Rinto- dijo tierno y picaron, adentro su mano quitando totalmente las sábanas y su mano se escabulló en su pantalón agarrando esa carne de buena proporción para masturbarla, movió sus dedos ágilmente haciendo escapar gemidos a Rei, Rinto lamió su cuello de arriba a abajo para luego depositar un chupetón en el mismo- te gusta?- sonrió complacido al ver lo sumiso que se puso Rei cosa que es más fácil ahora de tocarlo, una vez erecto el sexo de su amante Rinto apreso el mismo para bajar y subir su manos deliciosamente. -Ahh.. Po-porque hace-es esto..?- Rei no podría creer que estaba dejando que lo toquen de esa forma su cara estaba roja pero le gustaba esa habilidad de Rinto. -Ya te dije es porque te quiero para mi- el Kagene no entendía porque no sabía porque tenía que ser justo el! el rubio agarro la camisa de Rei entre sus dientes y la subió a la altura de la boca de Rei obligando a este que la cogiera con sus labios también así fue un ligero beso pasando camisa, Rei sólo se movía al ritmo de la masturbación era increíble lo bien que se sentía, una vez listo llego el orgasmo dejando salir el semen en toda la cara de Rinto que no paraba de ver como movía ese pedazo de carne fue tanta la lujuria de querer ver más que paso su lengua desde abajo hasta la punta de la nobleza erecta. -Si eres tan sucio como pareces chupalo y ya- Rei no se creyó que eso salió de su boca pero realmente quería saber si Rinto era igual de bueno con su boca que como con sus manos, el rubio sonrió perversamente y cumplió primero lamiendo todo entonces después entro todo lo que pudo en su boca. Rei le agarro la cabeza para ser el que marcará el ritmo, se inclinó un poco más y masturbo simultáneamente a Rinto, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaba como melodía pero los de Rinto fueron más ahogados por la intromisión del pequeño Rei en su garganta, cuando Rinto llego al orgasmo Rei uso ese semen para lubricante llenando ese hoyo succionante. -Wow espera soy yo el que te rellena!- reclamo pero fue impedido continuar al ser arrastrado ferozmente boca abajo en la cama dando las nalgas arriba, Rei desvistió a la fuerza a Rinto que se negaba rotundamente a este hecho pero el oji dorado no le importó. -Quieres sexo? Pues te lo ganaste- Rei se sentía muy excitado y en su voz lo expresaba muy bien, al dejar a Rinto como vino al mundo se acercó a sus labios y los beso con autoridad y gran demanda a meter su lengua, cuando lo logro el beso se llenó de saliva entremezclada de ambos, era sensual y más al notar como Rinto iba perdiendo el control con esos dedos que amasaban y entraban en el culo del rubio. -No es just.. AHH!- el grito más fuerte que había lanzado en su vida vino de Rinto al sentir esa inmediata embestida de parte de Rei se sentía como se describía las violaciones doloroso pero rico ya que viene de parte de su amado, Rei quería prepararlo mejor pero no se resistió al tener a Rinto a su merced. -Aguanta que eres un hombre- dijo Rei continuando con las fuertes y profundas embestidas, Rinto gemía sin parar pero lamentablemente Rei tapo su boca ya que a pesar de estar en su cuarto con seguro no es muy sano que alguien más escuche sus gemidos además de que estos sonidos sólo les pertenecen a el ahora. -Rei.. Haa no.. MHaa puedo- trataba de hablar pero no podía por esa mano que le impedía expresarse, ciertamente ser penetrado dolía MUCHO, ese desgarré de entra y sale sin compasión era lleno de placer y dolor eso era lo único que podía sentir Rinto aunque en parte se sentía impotente porque el plan era que Rei estuviera en este estado pero vale la pena si así puede estar con Rei por el sería la puta más grande.- dame más duro por favor- suplicó al sentir como descendía la fuerza de las penetraciones no quería que acabara. -bien- apenas dijo esto entro todo su poder haciendo que los ojos de Rinto se abrieran de par en par como si hubiese recibido un balazo acaso se agrando de momento a otro? Rei movió sus manos a las caderas para tener mejor agarre de Rinto que se encontraba en cuatro. -Más ha.. más aahaa. más-ah! -decía sin parar con una sonrisa en sus labios, los ojos de Rei miraban detalladamente ese cuerpo lleno de sudor motivando a llenar las expectativas de su amante. -Rinto- murmuro agarrando los muslos del rubio cambiándolo de posición teniéndolo boca arriba de piernas abiertas , las embestidas no paraban su unión era inevitable ya estaban en el éxtasis de los dioses probando el delicioso caviar de sus cuerpos, Rinto tenía la cara roja ya estaba llegando a su límite tomo las mejillas de Rei para que le mirará a los ojos provocando esa conexión entre ambos sintiendo como esas corrientes calientes recorrían sus cuerpos sellando ese momento con un morboso beso, el sonido de sus embestidas pintaban la habitación de sonidos lascivos haciendo presente el deseo de ambos. -Me.. Me v-ve-vengo!- gimoteo Rinto aferrando sus uñas al cuello de Rei que este solo hacia ruidos por esa molestia, las caderas de ambos iban más rápido pero torpes. -Espérame un momento- decía con ganas de correrse juntos. -Sólo si puedo ve..verte la.. Ahh la cara..- dijo el travieso Rinto, Rei apartó un poco a Rinto para que pudieran verse mutuamente sus rostros orgasmicos no ha pasado mucho hasta que se escucho el líquido salir, se ensuciaron mutuamente y decidieron limpiarse con sus lenguas al parecer la ronda de sexo aún no terminaba. Por otro lado, Ren había caído por última vez al lado de Len después de esa poderosa corrida que había tenido hace unos momentos su cuerpo estaba agotado al igual que Len así que decidieron terminar por ese día. -Ren-kun.. Te puedo decir así..?- dijo tímidamente Len acurrucando en el pecho del Haine sintiendo su musculatura perfecta. -Hasta Ren si quieres- dijo mirándole a los ojos de forma seductora, paso su mano por los cabellos de Len acariciando con delicadeza. -Me gustaría saber- Len acercó su mano al rostro de Ren y se dio el lujo de quitarle ese parche que estaba en uno de sus ojos- porque tienes este parche?- dijo más serio al notar que realmente no tenía nada más que un ojo sano de color gris. -Fue para llamar tu atención y valla que funciono- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. -Que engañó, enserio hiciste eso por mi?- miro directamente a esas joyas platinas que desprendían algo tierno y caliente al corazón de Len. -Yo he hecho por ti más de lo que crees- contesto seductor llevando sus labios a la frente de Len cuyo quien se ha sonrojado, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido era cálida y bonita la sensación.- Te amo-susurro en sus oídos pero el rubio no supo que contestar no sabía si estaba listo para aceptar lo que estaba pasando. -Eres raro- murmuro cerrando sus ojos abrazado del Haine que también lo sostenía en sus brazos sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir lejos de el se sentía feliz y agradecido de que al fin lo tiene a su lado de esta forma ojalá nunca avanzara el tiempo y todo quedara así para siempre. -Rei-chan- Rinto miraba a su querido Rei recostado boca abajo en un profundo sueño, su boca estaba entreabierta dejando salir y entrar el aire, Rinto sonrió feliz al mirarlo a su lado pero cuando quiso sentarse se le escapó un gemido de dolor.- eres un brusco salvaje animal sin piedad- murmuro molesto ser tomado en vez de ser el que tome a Rei fue un gran cambio a su vida en estos días ser uke no es fácil pero esto nadie tendría que saberlo. Beso la mejilla del peli negro y trato de escapar como pudo para ir a su casa, estaba muy tarde y no quería preocupar a su familia. Es un nuevo día y los Kagamines ya no son los mismos, las parejas han cambiado y sus destinos están más claros. -Rei-chan~- gritaba a lo lejos un travieso rubio de ojos azules persiguiendo a su peli negro- nah Rei-chan ya somos novios?- Rinto ladeo su cabeza tiernamente provocando sonroje en las mejillas de Rei. -No- contesto seco pero era para ocultar su rubor. -Haaah?! Pero si tuvimos se..- Rei le tapó la boca molesto. -Después de que resuelva un asunto pendiente hablamos de esto- dicho esto se alejó lo más rápido que pudo -comprendo, te espero en clases- sonrió, ya sabía que ira con Len pero no se preocupaba porque era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder definitivamente el amor es un juego que hay que saber jugar. Miro como se alejaba de el pero sabía que esta vez volvería. Rei corría en búsqueda de Len, todo ya era muy obvio lo que sintió por Len le marco parte de su vida por ser su primer amor pero Rinto era algo diferente el le enseño las maravillas del placer y el amor con determinación no importó cuanto duro ese rubio espero e insistió hasta el último momento para hacer saber sus deseos muchos verían esto como desgraciado terminar con tu novio para empezar con el primo del mismo pero los sentimientos de los jóvenes es algo que no se puede controlar o simplemente su destino del hilo rojo no era para que ellos estén juntos, la persona que más odia ahora se convirtió la que más quiere aún no llega amor pero Rei sabía que algún día llegara y que Rinto si es el indicado cada beso y caricia por más que la negó sabía que era de la persona indicada pero sus ojos sólo miraban ciegamente a lo "correcto" que es permanecer al lado de Len cuando eso solo les traería tristeza por más que quiso pensar que no iba a ser así.- Len!- grito al ver a esa persona que una vez le dio los mejora recuerdos, su corazón le había sentir la culpa pero debía hacerse responsable de sus hechos.-Tenemos que hablar- dijo exhausto de la carrera que acababa de hablar. -Ah..?- Len miro a Ren que estaba junto a el, ellos habían llegado juntos al colegio pero Rei no le dio importancia a ese dato.-supongo que yo también tengo que hablar- dijo el rubio nervioso, Ren le sonrió y coloco su mano sobre su hombro mostrándole apoyo, Len sonrió también y volvía a mirar a Rei, ambos fueron a un lugar privado para charlar. -Ese mensaje..- empezó a introducir Rei más tranquilo que hace unos segundos, se había pensado mucho que diría. -Era para terminar- se vio interrumpido por un Len sonriente cosa que sorprendió a Rei. -Ah bueno si de hecho siento lo mismo, lo siento- contesto pero Len puso su mano sobre su mejilla. -Rei tranquilo si fui yo que tuve la iniciativa además- tomo una pausa ya que de algún modo a pesar de todo si llego amar a Rei- eh.. Yo siento que no se puede forzar más lo nuestro, últimamente no sentía lo mismo que hace semanas atrás ciertamente el corazón cambia creo que debería ser yo el que pida disculpas por no haber sido más.. -No, Len.. No.. Es mi culpa y supongo que es lo mejor- Rei quitó la mano de Len de su rostro lentamente y la llevo al pecho del rubio.- es cierto el corazón cambia pero yo creo que esto es más cosa del destino. -Cierto- Len sonrió nuevamente- tu y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde un principio como pensamos.- su voz era sería pero algo melancólica. Rei quería decirlo lo de Rinto pero no veía como introducir el tema.- me di cuenta que.. Lo mejor es separarnos a buscar nuestros propios destinos, bueno adiós Rei.- Len se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver con Ren sus ojos se entristecieron un poco pero debía ser más fuerte. -Me gusta Rinto- soltó de repente Rei, Len no volteó ya que sus ojos se aguaron. -Lo se- esas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho de parte de Len, la persona que una vez amo se había ido dejando espacio para una nueva.. Rinto Kagamine. -Len! Al fin te encuentro estaba preocupado- Ren había estaba buscado angustiado a Len cuando vio que Rei volvió a su curso pero Len no claramente ese dato fue recibido de parte de Rinto. -Ren..- murmuro el triste ojos zafiro, estaba llorando y eso hizo daño al corazón de Ren, inmediatamente lo abrazo dándole consuelo.- perdón.. Pero yo.. -sus lágrimas caían más y más no pudo continuar hablando porque Ren lo callo con un dulce beso. -Esta bien, todo esta bien porque yo estoy contigo- El Haine se sentó a su lado y lo envolvió en sus brazos dándole besos en la cabeza con ternura. -No Ren, no es por el que lloró es por ti..- Len subió su mirada -Que? -Es que.. Me sí cuenta de lo tonto que fui, me enamore de tu amigo cuando desde un principio debió ser de ti aquel día que viniste a casa de Rei cuando éramos niños- Ren se sorprendió, desde cuando lo supo? -Tu... Como? -Yo también pregunte por ti Ren, pero como nunca volviste calle el sentimiento y termine estando con Rei, lo siento nunca pensé que esto llegara a ser así para ti..- Len beso la mejilla de Ren y este sonrió devolviendo el gesto con otro beso pero en sus labios. Rinto estaba mirando a Rei de lo lejos se veía algo apagado y eso preocupó a Rinto así que decidió hacer algo para cambiarlo, en medio de clase se levantó tomo un cuaderno y lo tiro fuertemente al suelo llamando la atención de todos incluyendo al profesor una vez hecho dio un paso haciéndose caer torpemente a propósito que llego a sacar risas en la clase, miro a su Rei y este también reía haciéndole sentir un alivio a Rinto valió la pena si cuando el profesor lo regaño. -Bien chicos se ha acabado la hora pero antes de debo presentarle al nuevo profesor de ustedes por órdenes de la dirección, pase por favor profesor Kiyoteru.- así es, un castaño de ojos por igual color entro a la clase con una cálida sonrisa. -Muy buenas chicos soy Hiyama Kiyoteru- Rei al ver que este castaño es el mismo que vio ayer se quedo de boca abierta, que pequeño este mundo no? Pero Rei ni Rinto sabían que la diversión y los problemas acaban de empezar con la llegada de su nuevo Sensei.. Continuara... 


	9. El profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama

Nuestros destinos como el hilo rojo

Capitulo 9:. El profesor Kiyoteru

El nuevo Sensei miraba atentamente a cada uno de sus estudiantes pero de una forma peculiar, los miraba como si estuviese buscando a alguien esto fue ignorado por Rinto que sólo le mandaba miradas picarás a su Rei, a pesar de todo aún no son pareja oficialmente pero Rinto sabía que ese momento llegaría así que no presionaría.. Mucho. Sin embargo Rei seguía esa mirada del Sensei y no era de su agrado debido a que esa mirada se posó en Rinto cosa que le hacia mover sus sentimientos de manera negativa a eso se le dirían celos? Pero pensarán que sólo por verlo sería algo estúpido no? Bueno Rei de alguna forma sentía que esa forma en que el Sensei miraba a Rinto no era con buenas intenciones, la mirada de el Sensei y Rei chocaron de tal forma que se podía hasta oír la corriente eléctrica de rivalidad definitivamente este tipo pedófilo no es del agrado para Rei.

Cuando el Sensei nuevo se despidió para irse le hecho una última mirada a Rei cosa que este lo tomo como una insinuación de pelea, una vez fuera Rinto se acercó a Rei pero antes de que pudiese abrir su boca para decirle lo que tenía que decir el Sensei actual le reprocho diciéndole que volviera a su lugar.

Rei recibió un ligero golpe en su nuca, posó su mano en el lugar del golpe encontrando un papel hecho bola, "Que te paso ? Porque miraste así tan apasionado al nuevo Sensei? Eso me pone celoso Rei-chan" Rei sólo soltó una carcajada contenida por su mano para no llamar la atención y miro a Rinto que este sólo lo observaba alzando una ceja extrañado por la reacción de Rei. "Quiero decirte algo" dijo en mímica el Kagene, Rinto inmediatamente se sonrojó y sintió su corazón latir será que ya es el momento?

-Joven Kagamine y Joven Kagene dejen su cuchicheo y atiendan a la clase- dijo en tono calmado el Sensei

-Lo-Losiento hehe- dijo Rinto con una amplia sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca miro de reojo a Rei que este le miraba a su vez con una ligera sonrisa de entré vergüenza y confusión.

Cambio de hora y mientras más avanzaba el tiempo más gente sabía de lo ocurrido con Rei y Len al parecer alguien los oyó cuando tuvieron su charla y de ahí se regó como es usual en los institutos.

Kasene Teto como una estudiante común y corriente paseaba por los pasillos en búsqueda de su ropa para ir a clase de deporte aunque se suponía que Rin la acompañaría pero esa rubia se había escusado debido a unos asuntos pendientes "últimamente Rin esta actuando raro ya ni parecemos esas amigas que solíamos contarnos cada cosa aún si es un disparate" la peli fussia bufo, mientras más avanzaba más escuchaba gente que hablaba del caso de Rei y Len diciendo tontos chismes de como terminaron y como es de esperar cada quien con una versión diferente y errónea, Teto sólo sonrió de medio lado porque se sentía privilegiada de ser de los pocos que saben la verdad además de que fue parte de esa separación, al llegar a su casillero tomo su ropa para cambiarse y en el proceso se le ocurrió una idea enorme "ya se ! Para celebrar la unión de Ren y Len haremos un banquete a la hora de descanso y así también podré pasar tiempo con Rin" Teto esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, se sentía feliz de que todo por fin se ha logrado después de haber pasado tanto trabajo con Ren mucho antes de que llegara a Japón ese Haine es de lo más obstinado que jamás verá en alguien más su terquedad por tener en su poder a Len lo llevo lejos de tal forma que abandonó todo los lujos que poseía en Francia por solo pensar en ese rubio que es lo que tiene para atraer tanto? En fin Teto después de cambiarse vio a lo lejos a Rin y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para decirle lo que estaba ideando.-Rin-chan! -aveces Teto se pregunta como es que llegaron a tener cierta distancia imaginar que ambas ayudaban a Ren pero ni una ni la otra sabía, ese Haine tiene mucha astucia para hasta hacer que dos buenas amigas se escondan secretos "aunque también Rin ama a Ren lo que no entiendo es porque ella negó que sea a ella a quien ayude con Ren prefiriendo que el se quedara con su hermano Len" -hasta que al fin doy contigo.

-Que dices ? Acuérdate que quedamos en vernos aquí tonta- Rin llevaba una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

-cierto- miro a su alrededor de reojo - y eso?- señalaba el pequeño bolso.

-pastillas para Len ha estado muy enfermo hace unos días aunque el baka finja lo contrario así que como hermana mayor le estoy dando vitaminas- Rin sonrió dulcemente -bueno pasemos rápido por su curso y nos vamos corriendo a deporte creo que estamos algo tarde.

-Ahh entiendo te preocupas mucho por el no? Siempre ha sido tu prioridad en todo- "incluso hasta con quien amas se lo has dado" pensaba Teto en sus adentros.

-Tch imagínate si no lo cuido yo quien lo hará? Porque Len es tan preocupado por los demás que ni a papa ni a mama le dice sus problemas o al menos cuando se enferma ya que no le gusta preocuparlos suerte que yo me doy cuenta- Rin se adelantó ya que si no lo hace ella Teto y ella se quedarían ahí hablando sin hacer nada cuando realmente están apuradas.

-Que linda hermana, desearía que Ted fuese así de atento el sólo piensa en su universidad- Rin empezó a reír, tomo la mano de Teto y fueron corriendo a dejarle las patillas a Len que había olvidado por lo tanto su querida hermana se las entregaría, "no entiendo que esta pasando por tu mente Rin".

Al llegar al curso le dejaron las pastillas a Len pidiendo permiso del Sensei que acababa de llegar.

-Chicas apúrense acaso no están tarde?

-Si, gracias -dijo Rin, Len se acercó y le sonrió.

-G-gracias Rin no debi..

-Cállate tonto que se te olvidaron ojalá que no se te pase tomarlas a la hora de recreo.

-Ahh eh si- musito sonrojado- gracias, suerte con el ejercicio, adiós Teto- la mencionada le sonrió y así Len entro a su curso de nuevo mirando rápidamente a Ren que casi caía del sueño, Len se sonrojó más al verlo tan propio al Haine en su momento más dócil, se acercó pasándole por el lado dándole un ligero empujón con su cadera para que despertara y atendiera además de que le molestaba que alguien más lo viera de esa forma tan apacible como es que se deja ver así tan fácil ? aunque hay que considerar que es normal de el que se duerma cuando se aburre.

Teto y Rin estaban corriendo aparte por castigo del profesor por llegar tarde tenían que dar cinco vueltas a la pista.

-Rin.. Se me ocurrió u-una ideaa..- decía jadeante la Kasane por el cansancio de estar corriendo, Rin apenas la miro porque no podía ni hablar- uu.. un festi-in en la hor-raa de descanso!- término gritando al detenerse por fin- me muero ! Esto es demasiado -dijo casi al caer siendo retenida por Rin.

-De acuerdo -sonrió la rubia respirado con dificultad.

-O-okay genial

-Tu pagas- concluyo con una gran sonrisa

-QUE?!

Faltaban cinco minutos para el descanso y como en la clase de Ren y Len habían terminado todo el trabajo antes de tiempo les permitieron hablar lo que quieran hasta que toque el timbre, Ren se levantó de su asiento desde que término la asignación y se acercó a Len, apoyó sus manos en el pupitre y le sonrió astutamente al Kagamine.

-Eh..eh.. Ren qu-que pasa?- la cara de Len tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por la presencia del Haine.

-Oye Len quieres que comamos juntos? Digo si puedes -Al Haine por segunda vez en su vida le entraron nervios la primera vez fue cuando hizo a Len suyo, su cara lo reflejaba bien cosa que Len notó.

-No te pongas nervioso esta bien acepto- sonrió ligeramente cosa que para Ren era suficiente

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo del salón, muchos iban a jugar otros a coquetear o quizás leer por ahí cada quien con sus intenciones libres de que hacer.

Ren y Len estaban en la azotea de uno de los edificios lugar escogido  
por ambos ya que es su gusto en común, Len saco su sándwich favorito preparado por el y empezó a comer.

-Sucede algo Ren?- Pregunto el rubio debido a que Ren se le quedaba mirando haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo

-Que raro pensé que eras del tipo que comía un típico bento.

-Eso es para chicas dedicadas que crees que soy?- su tono era algo molesto mientras comía.

-nonono nada de eso es sólo que.. Que digo me gustaría probar algo hecho por ti- Ren se sonrojó un poco y Len lo miro fijamente tratando de no reírse.

-pues prueba esto, lo hice yo- dijo mientras le pasaba su comida para que probara.

-Enserio?- el Haine no dijo nada más y probo inmediatamente el emparedado sintiendo esa delicia invadir su paladar gustativo- dewihoho - dijo con la boca llena, lo que probaba jamás lo probo antes era rico además de que fue hecho por la persona que más ama.

-delicioso no? Bueno me enseño Rin que es una genio en la cocina.. -luego Len pareció meditar lo que decía- Bueno cuando quiere - dicho esto siguió comiendo.

-que bien- Ren sólo miraba a Len detalladamente que suerte tuvo el al ganar estando a su lado tener esa preciosura de largas pestañas rubias decorando esos ojos zafiro es de suertudos pero la cosa ahora está en que hará para decirle a Rei "bueno por ahora no lo tiene que saber, espero que Rinto lo entretenga bien", Ren se acercó a Len y empezó acariciarle el cabello era suave y despeinable entonces así hizo despeino todo el cabello de Len hasta hacerlo enojar.

-Ren!- chillo Len

-Hahahaha perdón perdón es que eres tan hermoso- aquellas palabras puso a Len rojito, este escondió su rostro con el sándwich.

-Baka..- murmuro, Ren siguió acariciando pero esta vez el fino rostro de Len, era inevitable para el simplemente se sentía honrado de poder tocarlo, Ren exploto y arrastro a Len para que se sentará en sus piernas cosa que el rubio dio pelea para evitarlo.-no! No quiero suéltame- gritaba pero al fin de cuentas término cubierto por el caliente cuerpo del Haine que hacia perder la razón a Len con sus finos olores embriagantes.

-Te amo tanto..- estas palabras susurradas al oído de Len hizo estremecerlo a tal punto que dejo de comer su emparedado ya no tenía hambre así que lo dejo por ahí.

Len no podía entender como caía tan fácil con este sujeto todo era tan extraño para el si hace poco término con aquel que pensó hace un tiempo que era el ideal cosa que ahora tiene una idea totalmente diferente "que es lo que Ren ve en mi" pensó el rubio- Ren..- susurro apenas audible.

-Dime ?- Ren beso la mejilla de Len haciendo que sonrojara cada vez más.

-Que somos nosotros? - aquellas palabras dejaron en shock por unos segundo a Ren que acaso no son pareja? Este niño si sabe como hacer perder la cordura del peli negro.

-Bueno supongo que lo que tu quieras, yo siento que somos pareja- dicho esto soltó a Len para mirarlo de frente

Len al sentir como esos brazos que le rodeaban y esas largas piernas que por igual se apegaron a su cuerpo de apartaban haciendo desaparecer ese calor en su pecho dejando tan sólo ese frío vacío.- oye y quien te dio permiso de alejarte?- dijo severamente Len molesto por ese alejamiento de Ren, el rubio necesitado de una dosis del Haine, lo agarro sorpresivamente del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, realmente no supo la razón del impulso pero sólo quería probar una vez más esos labios que lo hacían confundir.

Un impactante sonido invadió la dulce escena, aparecieron Teto y Rin al acto.

-Trajimos comida! Aah..- Teto sentía que perdería la vida ese día por haber hecho esa interrupción.

-Len en vez de besar a tu novio nuevo de casualidad te acordaste de tomar tus vitaminas?- Ren miraba a ambas chicas un tanto sorprendido y a su vez molesto pero Len solo estaba sorprendido.

-Aahh si cierto- saco sus pastillas- espera! que hacen aquí Rin? Teto? - pregunto el confundido Len apartando todo rastro de su ser rápidamente de Ren por la vergüenza "yo tome la iniciativa.." Pensaba el en la pasaba escena.

-trajimos banquete para celebrar- dijo Teto pero Rin la miro reprochante.- digo comida para pasarlo juntos- trato de mantener serenidad ya que casi los delataba.

-lo que sea Len tomate eso y comamos!-interrumpió Rin antes de que las cosas queden peor ya que por la cara que tenía Len parecía sospechar algo.

-Bueno es comida supongo que no es malo después de todo-dijo Ren, en realidad odia ser interrumpido de esta forma aún si son dos de sus confidentes al menos trajeron comida esta vez se las deja pasar.

-no entiendo que celebramos?- pregunto por fin Len

-Que sabes que te amo- rápidamente Ren actuó dándole un profundo beso a Len dejándolo embobado haciéndole olvidar lo anterior

-Len tus pastillas!- grito Rin

-cierto!- Len rápidamente se las tomo y luego bebió agua para pasarlas rápido.

-Porque le das eso Rin? - Ren miro a Rin seriamente por lo cual esta le respondió.

-Si no te fijaste por este excelente actor que no le gusta preocupar a los demás..

-RIN ! no! Dijiste que no lo dirías!- reclamo Len

-Hay algo que no debo saber Len?- pregunto Ren mirando con sus ojos penetrantes a Len, venciendo con su insistencia el rubio negó con la cabeza- bien- miro a Rin- sigue

-Ha estado enfermo- dijo por fin la rubia

-Rin..- Len hizo pucheros

-El tiene que saber no? - se defendió la rubia.

-esperen un segundo como ustedes se conocen?- retomo la duda Len mirando a Ren, Teto y Rin por una respuesta.

-más de lo que crees Len- dijo Teto

-Mmm.. Claro- Len se sentía incómodo con esa idea.

-celos? - dijo picaron el Haine

-No! Silenciate!- todos miraron a Len por la expresión errónea y comenzaron a reír ya después de olvidar un poco el tema empezaron a comer la diversidad de dulces y comidas que pagó la pobre Teto.

El primer descanso donde ambos se supone que estarían juntos fue diferente para Rei y Rinto, desde que había tocado para salir al receso el Sensei nuevo que hacia hervir la sangre de Rei se acercó a Rinto llevándoselo a algún lugar desconocido para "charlar" dejando a Rei sólo cuando se supone que ya le diría sus sentimientos formalmente.

-Estúpido megane de mierda- murmuraba entre dientes el Kagene molesto, su mente estaba tan centrada en Rinto que no daba espacio a escuchar o notar al menos que la gente murmuraba de el a su alrededor.

Luego de unos minutos Rinto apareció

-Perdona amore mio esto no era parte del plan pero al parecer el Sensei quería hablar de mi conducta para "corregirla desde ahora antes de que empecemos mal" -Rinto hizo una mala y burlona imitación del tono que usó el Sensei cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

-Ahh okay- apenas dijo Rei, como si fuese cosa del destino el timbre anunció el final del descanso cosa que hizo molestar a Rinto- ya oíste esa mierda sonar vamos a clase- Rei para no estallar de molestia decidió adelantarse al curso.

-No espera pero se supone que me dirías algo? - Rei lo ignoraba - oye te amo!- grito haciendo que Rei se avergonzará y volteará a callarlo, Rinto sabía que era la única forma de que se acercara o tal ves halla más sólo fue esta que se acordó por momento que funciona.

-Tch te lo digo en salida okay? No te me escapes- dicho esto agarro la mano de Rinto dirigiéndose a clases una vez más.

Ambos felices por sostener la mano del otro no se daban cuenta que eran observados por alguien más..

Poco antes de que entraran al salón se encontraron con el Sensei Hiyama sonriente frente a ellos

-perdonen chicos pero -hizo una pausa ya que le sorprendió ver que los jóvenes frente a el de tomaban de la mano de una forma romántica- lo siento mucho si interrumpí pero necesito a Kagamine-san un momento - Rinto miro a Rei y este sólo soltó un soplido de resignación, Rinto tomo eso como un si y fue junto al profesor lejos una vez más de Rei.

"Porque ese idiota del Sensei tiene que hablar tanto con Rinto" pensaba el Kagene mientras observaba como se alejaba su rubio. Rei entro a su salón para recibir al profesor y no tener que le llamen la atención otra vez.

La Sensei actual empezó a contar la lista para saber quienes están o no presente- Kagamine Rinto? Dónde esta ? No puede ser que ahora empieza a escaparse- suspiro para recobrar paciencia- bien Kagene Rei?

-Presente- dijo el ojos dorados, "Porque se tarda tanto" ya había pasado un cierto tiempo y Rinto no volvía "será que esta pasando algo malo?" A Rei se empezó a preocupar a tal nivel que su mente empezó a darle ideas de lo que le ha pasado, "tal vez se calló? Estará en la enfermería? Aunque estuvo con el imbecil pedófilo con gafas.. Será que .." Lo que hacen los celos jugando con su pobre mente no tuvo de otra que pedir permiso para salir pero justo cuando se encontraba fuera del salón vio a lo lejos a el sonriente Rinto junto a Hiyama Sensei.

-Ahh Rei-chan perdón pero -empezó a reír por debajo y miro de reojo a su Sensei - estábamos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo, la profe esta muy enojada?- su voz era regular todo en el pareciera que no pasara nada del otro mundo pero el caso de Rei era contrario quería explotar pero no tuvo de otra que contenerse.

-Mm ya veo- Rei miro al Sensei dedicándole una furiosa mirada sin que Rinto se de cuenta acto que fue devuelto por el profesor con una mirada retadora y burlona.

-Bueno eso es todo Rin.. Ka-Kagamine-san- dicho esto el Sensei se dispuso a irse pero antes de que sucediera Rei halo a Rinto llevando sus labios a los suyos dándole un acampador y furioso beso.

-Espera Rei-chan -dijo encantador el rubio- deja eso para después sí? Que de lo contrario no me resistiré- El Sensei sólo sonrió levemente y se retiró, Rei no paraba de mirarle con recelo algo en ese sujeto no le caía bien.

-Volvamos que la Sensei te bajara puntos por tu larga ausencia.

-Rei-chan deja los celos- decía entre risas Rinto mientras entraban dejando una sospecha y un silencio en el curso por haber entrado juntos, de repente se escucharon burlas graciosas y todos empezaron a reír menos la profesora que se molesto mandándolos a callar de paso bajando puntos a los tórtolos.

Ya el día de clases llego a su fin, el momento que todos deseaban lamentablemente no sucedió porque Rinto desapareció al sonar de la campana de salida.

-Eyy Rei- Ren saco de los pensamientos al solitario Rei con una palmada en su espalda algo no bien recibido por el Kagene.

-Que quieres Ren- dijo vagamente conteniendo su furia.

-Mmm no soy de los que suelen preguntar pero que te pasa?- Ren realmente no había visto a Rei así antes, será porque término con Len que esta así? Porque de ser así le importa pero no se lo daría a pesar de todo de ser el caso, Ren juraba que estaría bien con Rinto.

-Oye no te hagas el loco que se cuando mientes, sabes lo de Len y yo no?- Ren empezó a sentirse algo nervioso pero más impactado que otra cosa se supone que aún no le diría que ama a Len.

-Ahh.. Entonces es eso..?- Ren miraba a los alrededores para fingir que no sabe casi nada del hecho- oí rumores - hizo una pausa- es cierto?

-Si- respondió seco

-Estas bien?

-Si- dijo esta vez con más pesadez

-Mjmm y yo soy una estrella porno, oye dime la verdad soy tu amigo no? - que ironía burro hablando de orejas.

-De acuerdo tu ganas- paró su caminata y tomo del brazo de Ren llevándolo más rápido a un lugar donde nadie los escuche.

-E-Ey.. - se quejaba el Haine, llegando a la casa de Rei para inmediatamente internarse en su habitación, cerro con seguro y se puso frente a Ren para luego empujarlo a su cama.

-No me violes por favor- dijo burlón Ren

-Tch eres un idiota, no haré eso- se sentó pesadamente en su cama, Ren se sentó y se acercó a la cara de Rei.

-oye si te ocurre algo me lo puedes decir- Ren le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad, Rei se contagió y sonrió también, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ren y lo miro fijamente de donde estaba, Ren se sintió incómodo demostrándolo alzando su ceja como si interrogara con ese gestó la razón de que lo sostuviera así.

-Que pasa si te digo que a mi me gusta .. O más bien amo alguien más que a Len y esa persona ha sido la razón de que termine con Len acaso eso no me hace un hijo de puta ?- Rei sonreía melancólicamente

-Esta bien entendí, quieres sexo? - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y burlona.

-Idiota- bufo el Kagene acercando la cara de Ren a la suya.

-Oye esto es incómodo Rei- Ren por un momento pensó que lo besaría

-Me refiero a Rinto Kagamine no a ti bobo, te pusiste rojo- esta vez era Rei que se burlaba soltando a Ren para reír libremente.

-Joder por un momento pensé que hablabas de mi seriamente - Ren golpeo a Rei molesto.

-Hahahaha perdón pero lo necesitaba- una vez más calmado se sentó y miro al molesto Haine- gracias eres un gran amigo.

-entonces amas a Rinto- dijo travieso el Haine.

-Si.. Un poco después de tu llegada me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y los quise reprimir pero cada día se hacía más difícil hasta que boom! Tuvimos sexo y decidi que no podía seguir haciéndole eso a Len y lo mejor fue terminar no? Pero lo que más me molesta de mi es que en el momento de terminar no me sentía arrepentido de nada incluso ahora siento que me quite un peso de encima- Rei se sentía frustrado consigo mismo - AHH! Me molesta como soy!- grito para luego darle un puñetazo a la cama.

-Tranquilo adolescente - Ren agarro de los cabellos a Rei.

-bastardo eso duele!

-mírame- Rei lo miro - eres un adolescente que esperas? Los sentimientos no se pueden permanecer para siempre de una forma estos siempre cambian, entendido?- Rei asintió- bien ahora deja de lamentarte si es ese tu problema y revuelcate en la cama con el tal Rinto hasta desgastar tu pene okay? Porqué tu eres el seme no..?- la voz de Ren cambio de exigente a una más baja y cuestionante.

-SII!- grito molesto Rei empujando a Ren.

-Es que .. Es que- la risa no le permitía hablar- el día que salimos los cuatro Rinto no paraba de mirarte el culo y eso me pareció gracioso pensar de ti como uke- sus risas estallaron ruidosamente.

-Cállate Ren! - respiro profundo para calmarse- El punto es que ahora hay un profesor de mierda nuevo que me impide confesarme..

-Ahh.. Ese tal Kiyoteru ?

-Si..- decía el Kagene como si ese nombre fuese prohibido o algún tipo de veneno.

-por favor ! Eso debió ser inconsciente a lo mejor son cosas tuyas, sólo ve donde el mañana o ahora o nose y dile antes de que pase algo más -Ren pareció querer decir algo más pero se contuvo.. Por solo cinco segundos- aunque si eres una perra grande al violar ese chico sin siquiera confesarte eh? -al final no aguanto las ganas.

-Ren!

-perdón - empezó a reír de nuevo

-sal de mi casa!

-Que?! Pero si quería comer caramelos contigo- se lanzó a los brazos de Rei abrazándolo fuertemente como un bebe llorón, para Ren este Rei es de las pocas personas o más bien la única que conoces todas sus facetas y que puede expresarse libremente  
con el.

-Fuera!- al final Ren se fue a la fuerza, dejando al Kagene casi sólo ya que su mama y su hermana andaban por ahí en la casa.

-Ese era Ren?- salto Rui de la nada al ver como Rei trancaba bruscamente la puerta de salida.

-Si- murmuro

-se nota, cada vez que viene siempre hace que hagas mucho ruido hehe- dicho esto Rui se fue entre risas.

-Ese idiota.. Gracias por escuchar- finalmente Rei fue a hacer sus deberes ya que si iba donde Rinto o quedaba verse con el sabía que terminaría las cosas muy fuera de su orden además prefiere cumplir con sus deberes y así verlo tranquilo mañana sin presión de cumplir con sus tareas.

Al día siguiente Rei se sentía decidió al mil por ciento pero esa determinación cayo tan rápido como gota al caer en un vaso, Rinto estaba a lo lejos acompañando del Sensei Hiyama y muy bien acompañado que se veían ya que parecían llevarse MUY bien, la sangre le explotaría si no obtiene explicaciones en ese momento, pero el es Rei Kagene el paciente.. Así que tendrá que contenerse para no armar un lío..

Dentro de los pasillos vio a lo lejos a Len que parecía muy feliz cosa que le alegra mucho pero le sorprendió verlo acompañado de Ren, es inusual que el Haine se vea acompañado de alguien como Len ese no es su tipo de compañía, los miro por un instante y vio que sus miradas iban más allá que una amistad será que ..? Bueno da lo mismo ya que su preocupación es el megane estúpido. Rei recordó que tenía que buscar unos papeles a la dirección así que se dirigió a buscarlos, su mente estaba invadida de Rinto sólo Rinto ocupaba ese lugar ya había planeado como decirle cada palabra que utilizaría para empezar una relación amorosa oficial pero por más que quisiera los celos de no tenerlo junto a el le sacaban de sus casillas.

-Se-Sensei..

Rei había escuchado unos murmullos cerca del salón de profesores que se encontraba de paso a la dirección, pensó que podría ser unos profesores coqueteando entre sí pero luego se imagino que podría ser..- RINTO! - Rei sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso encontrándose con una escena muy comprometedora, era una estudiante junto a un profesor que la tenía a medio vestir mientras le succionaba los pezones.. que vergüenza..-pe-pe-perdonen sigan en lo suyo- tranco tan rápido como hablo, su cara estaba roja y podía apenas respirar se encontraba exaltado. Trato de caminar lo más normal que pudo a paso veloz y entro a la dirección esta vez encontrándose otra escena peor e inesperada..- Rinto..? - su querido rubio estaba intercambiando saliva con su lengua con el Sensei Hiyama.

Continuará...


End file.
